Koneko
by HAREOO3
Summary: Sequel to Take You In: Sanji believed after the fight against Kuma, and the government off their backs, he can finally live happily with Zoro. What he didn't expect, was for a new organization, who are after the hybrid species, to arise and try to either enslave or kill them. And to make matters worse, can Sanji save Zoro, a Nekomimi and their unborn child. Warning Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Koneko

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker Law/kid

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

**Synopsis of Chapter 16 of Take You In**

_It was five months ago when that happened. A lot has happened since then. Doflamingo was charged and was sentenced to the death penalty because of all the lives taken. Kuma was taken by a high class scientist group to somewhere far away. (I'm not sure where)_

_The authorities didn't stop trying to get us that day. For a while we had to stay hidden because the authorities wanted to take Zoro away from us. But the public would have none of it, and protested to leave us alone. And surprisingly won. The government had to listen to the people, because if not a war was bound to break out. The people protesting weren't only the city that was saved or even the country, it was international. Since the news reached every nation. People from all over the world stood up for Zoro and now the authorities don't pay attention to us..._

_Well, as for us... Smoker found a girl, who had no papers, or documents. But had a name, Tashigi (I think her name was) and decided to take her in. He split up with Ace after a major fight, and is now dating said girl. Tashigi is working with Smoker as a detective and is now living with smoker as a couple._

_Ace moved out of town. He recently mailed Luffy declaring he found himself a partner, Marco. He still misses Smoker, but he has fallen head over heels for this Marco guy. Well, at least the two found their happiness..._

_After everything that happened with Kuma, Usopp decided to stick with his rout. The only reason Usopp was caught in the middle of all the chaos was because Usopp volunteered for extra hours when one of his co-workers called in sick. And now Kaya sticks to him like gum with glue. Usopp, of course, changed the whole story around when the news interviewed him (making him look like he wasn't afraid and such). It doesn't bother me because he still kept the Marimo as the real hero he is..._

_Brooks and Franky expanded Roronoa's house. And there is where I am currently staying. Luffy, Nami, Law, and Kid, alongside Brooks and Franky are my roommates. Brooks and Franky share a room, Kid and Law also share a room. Nami, Luffy, Zoro, and I all sleep in single rooms._

_Franky and Brooks still own the little pet store. However, Brooks was able to form a little band where he would go out and play locally. Franky is planning to build a store to sell his work._

_And the Marimo... has yet to wake up from his coma like state. Each of us takes turns taking care of him. Surprisingly, other than Law and me who dedicate time to take care of the Marimo, I would find Nami. But I can't shake off this feeling that she does it because of guilt. The way she looks at the cat with a pitied gaze and the shame that washes over her delicate features..._

_Luffy keeps the Marimo the most company, even if the Marimo is dead to the world. But I'm grateful, someone is always with Zoro, so he's never alone. (Chopper would take nice long naps next to the cat)_

_Me, I haven't gone back to work. Well, I don't need to. People from all over the world sent us money. I wasn't going to accept it, but Nami said it would be good for the expenses for Zoro's recovery and any other things we would need for the future, so we accepted it._

_Robin would stop by with Kaya and Usopp. She normally came to check on us, because she knows how we can get without supervision. Law isn't enough to keep the house under control._

_Zeff had come and visited a few times. And would even stay and keep the Marimo some company. Once Zeff asked for alone time with Zoro, I'm not sure what he talked about, but when I went to call him for dinner, I was able to hear Zeff's broken sobs repeating the words "thank you over and over again..."_

_Kid actually changed, at least towards the Marimo. I actually found him a few times just keeping the cat company. It was nice to see that side of Kid...He still picks on me, but Law has him under control._

_Zoro was and still is in lots of pain just like Law predicted. There were nights where none of us in the house could sleep; the cat's pained shouts keeping even Luffy awake. We found out after the fifth time it happened that each time I would lay with Zoro, it would somehow make him feel better. He would settle down and stay quiet for the rest of the night, as long as I'm with him. It's like he knows I'm there, even if he can't wake up._

_To a certain point it made me feel better knowing I am doing something for him._

Sanji entered the room and stopped at the doorway, taking heavy breaths. Luffy was there, seated on a chair next to Zoro. The raven haired boy looked up when he heard the blonde, with a smile on his face. "Sanji come quick. Zoro's awake! But I don't know for how long since his eyes keep drifting close."

Sanji took long strides and before he knew it, he was staring down at Zoro's green eyes. The same eyes he thought he would never see again. "Marimo..." Sanji's lips quivered, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill over.

Zoro's gaze was incoherent. But the blonde knew Zoro could hear him. Each time someone spoke his eyes would lazily drift towards the general direction the person was.

Sanji slipped his hand into Zoro's much smaller hands. "Hey Marimo... It's me Sanji." Sanji smile while kneeling next to the bed, as he brought the cats hand to his lips and trailed soft kisses. Zoro eyes slowly moved to watch the blonde next to him. Sanji was able to see the cat's eyes light up with realization. He opened his mouth to say something, but only incoherent words made its way to the surface.

"Shhhh" its ok Marimo. We will have plenty of time to talk once you're all better."

The cat made a content noise at the back of his throat before his eyes slowly closed again. This time with small snores.

"Zoro's not unconscious anymore, is he?" Luffy asked, looking up at Law, who had entered the room with Nami a while ago, but was letting the blonde have his time with Zoro. Franky and Kid had also entered the room at some point. Brooks was out in one of his performances and was not present.

Law had a smile on his face. "No, Luffy. He's sleeping right now. And probably will be sleeping for long periods of time till his body has enough strength to stay up."

Sanji kissed the cat's hand again. "It's ok" He murmured. "As long as he recovers, it's ok. He can sleep all he wants..."

"Yes! That means we need a party to celebrate!"

Nami hit Luffy on the head. "Not now! When Zoro's feeling better."

"But Nami..."

"No buts...Zoro needs all the rest he can get, and we are all going to give it to him."

Law nodded in agreement. "Zoro is doing much better than expected. He should be up before we know it. But the rest will help him greatly. "

Sanji smiled. "You hear that Marimo? You will be better soon..."

**A/N: I tried not to change anything form Chapter 16, only made it shorter. I'm so nervous. I've never written an Mpreg story! I have made a plot, but ideas are still welcomed. I might be able to add it if it does not affect the main plot :)**

**I will be asking for help throughout the story with small things. I hope you enjoy the Fic**


	2. Chapter 2

Koneko

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker Law/kid

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

**A/N: This is a sequel to Take You In. I advice to read the first part, but you're also welcomed to read Koneko.**

Zoro slowly brought his legs over to the edge of the bed. Franky was kneeling on one knee, with a something on his hands he didn't recognize. Law was standing right over the blue hair man, pointing and instructing what to do. Sanji was next to him, helping Zoro move since it pained the cat to move his body too much.

Franky held up the item in his hand, his large hands going over the metal. Shrugging Laws hand from his back, Franky looked at Sanji to answer his question. "Once I slip this around his calf and shin, it should be able to support his weight, which will allow him to walk."

Before Sanji could say something, Law spoke up. "I'm scared his bone isn't ready for any type of weight." The veterinarian shifted from one foot to the other, trying to see over Franky's broad back.

Even with Laws persistent warnings, Franky smiled at Sanji. "I'm a builder, and I did this." The man said proudly, showing how much he believed in his work. With his hand, the blue hair man slipped his hand under Zoro's small foot and slowly lifted it, being mindful to not hurt the cat. He only stopped for a second when he felt Zoro tense. Franky smiled apologetically at Sanji, who sent a frown at him.

"Franky, can't we wait until he has healed a bit more?"

"No, I want this." This time it was Zoro to protest against Law. "I want to get up from this bed."

Placing the straps around Zoro's leg, Franky smiled and declared for Zoro to try it. He stood on his feet and stepped back, giving Sanji and Zoro enough space to stand as well.

Sanji wrapped his arm around Zoro, his hand gently placed under Zoro's arm. Standing up first, the blonde helped Zoro as well. Being mindful to not rush Zoro and hurt him.

"Don't be scared to put weight on it?" Franky encouraged. Law had a frown on his lips; he was not with the idea of Zoro standing on his injured leg so early. The cat fractured his leg in three parts, in which he was scared he was not ready to put weight on just yet.

Zoro slowly placed his left foot onto the floor, testing it before adding more weight. Sanji feeling the Marimo had a little more confidence, decided to release the cat. "You got it Marimo." Zoro instantly grabbed onto Sanji, using his nails, making Sanji wince slightly in pain.

"What happen?"

"I feel off-balance."

Sanji glanced at Franky with a worried expression. The blue hair man nodded. "Don't worry, he has to get used to it. Once he does, he will be able to walk by himself. Until then, I guess he will need help.

"I still feel that's it's too early, but as long has he's helped, I think he can walk around."

Zoro gave Sanji a toothy grin. "Sanji will help me." The blonde held onto the cats hand tightly. The veterinarian kneeled, his eyes going over the metal brace strapped to Zoro's leg. Law frowned.

"So what will happen when his body starts to change and grow?" he asked, sounding skeptical.

Franky went to the bag he had brought in with him. Opening it, the blue hair man glanced inside and looked back at Sanji and Zoro with a smile. "I built extra, for when he starts to grow. Then he could switch into them."

Sanji pulled lightly on Zoro's ear. The cat pulled his ears down out of Sanji's grasp, his green eyes locking with Sanji, a questioning gaze on them. Sanji raised a curly eyebrow. It wasn't until the second time that the blonde did it, that the cat understood what the blonde wanted him to do.

With a slight blush now on his face and feeling highly uncomfortable, Zoro leaned his weight on his right foot, his uninjured one, before opening his mouth. "Thanks Franky, for helping me."

"Any time cat-bro."

A knock on the door brought the small group's attention to it. Nami was peeking inside through the door. Her brown eyes going to each person in the room. A smile crossed her lips when she saw the green hair cat awake and standing with the help of Sanji.

"Sanji…" She signaled with her head behind her. "When you're ready."

Zoro glanced at Sanji, not sure what the ginger hair girl was talking about. "Zoro, Luffy has planned something for you." Sanji grabbed one of Zoro's shirts and placed it over the cat's head, hiding the white bandages that wrapped around his torso. Helping Zoro, Sanji and Zoro made their way to the dining room, with Law and Franky right behind.

A smile took over Zoro's lips, his small fangs showing as he and Sanji entered the kitchen and dining room. The room was decorated with balloons hanging from the ceiling with confetti. Tables and chairs were lined against each other along the wall. Most of them green. The tables were filled with all kinds of foods and dishes. There was a big cake in the middle of the table; it was green with three cakes stacked on top. Nami, Luffy, Kid, Brooks and Chopper, who was by Kids foot, were there waiting for the rest to join.

But what made Zoro smile was Luffy. The kid, who was at the time taller than him, had a big smile on his face. When the raven hair teen saw the cat, he instantly jumped from his chair and hugged him. "Zoro is awake! Time to eat!" It was simple as that. When Luffy said it, the party was going to be something huge.

Sanji helped Zoro take a seat, and sat next to him. "Zoro, this is a party for your recovery."

Nami raised her glass, everyone's attention going to her. "To Zoro and his recovering."

The group grabbed their glass as well; brining it to the height Nami had it. "To Zoro!"Sanji smiled at the cat's obvious embarrassment. Zoro wasn't used to the attention, but he deserved it, after the fight against Kuma, and saving all the people of that city.

Zoro's ears twitched as he tried to cover his face by trying to hide behind Sanji. The blonde laughed at the cat, while moving slightly to the side so Zoro couldn't hide his reddened face. "Marimo, don't be so shy."

The raven hair boy was the first to start eating; stuffing his face with all the meat there was on the table. Sanji selected a few foods the cat would be able to eat. Law had informed him that Zoro's body was not ready for many things. With that in mind, the chef had cooked something suitable for Zoro to eat.

"Don't give me that look Marimo. You can't eat anything too heavy until you've recovered a little more."

Zoro made a face at the plate in front of him. Even though he loved the color green, he didn't like to see it on his plate. There was only a small piece of chicken, and the rest was a variety of vegetables and fruits. Zoro's green eyes glanced to Luffy, who had turkey, steak, and grilled chicken.

_This was just not fair. _

During the party, Franky stood up from his seat. "Brooks and I have something for you, cat-bro. Well, to be fair, it was all Brooks's idea."

"Don't be so modest, Franky darling." Turning his dark gaze to the cat, the skinny man smiled. "It's from the both of us." The tall man leaned down and picked up a box, which was hidden by the table, before he stood from his seat. The only other person listening to what was going on, being Kid, the rest of the group kept eating and laughing with each other.

Brooks slid the box lid open as he took something green from it. With both his hands, Brooks handed it to Zoro. "I thought it would be nice for the winter months that are approaching quickly."

The cat took the material, still not sure what it was. Bringing the green material closer and inspecting it, Zoro still didn't know what it was. Seeing the confused expression on Zoro's face, Brooks decided to shed some light.

"It's a haramaki. I used to utilize one when I was a beginning my sword play, but now all I need is my cane-sword, which Franky was such a dear and made for me. It is warm and comfortable to wear. I know it's a little big, but Law told us you will be growing fast, once your body is ready."

"A haramaki?" Zoro asked. His ears going down. The blonde leaned over and grabbed the material from Zoro.

"It's like a belly warmer. So when you feel cold."

"A belly warmer." Zoro glanced at Brooks. "Thanks." His eyes went to Franky after, but only giving the blue hair man a smile. Zoro yawned, starting to feel tired. His body was still trying to heal and it took a lot of energy from him. The blonde adjusted his weight when he felt Zoro lean on him. "You ready to go to sleep, Marimo?"

"It seems so." Brooks commented. His unique laugh closely following.

All Sanji got as an answer was a noise of approval from Zoro. Sanji slipped his hand under Zoro's knees and placed his other hand behind Zoro. He lifted him. He placed the cat's long tail over Zoro's body and started to make his way to the cat's bed. The blonde kicked open the door, as he entered, and after placed Zoro in bed.

"Sanji?" Zoro's voice sounding tired.

"Yeah?"

Zoro stayed quiet for a few seconds, before shifting into the covers. Sanji frowned, but decided not to question the cat. Before leaving, the blonde placed one of his hands on Zoro's green hair as he leaned down a placed a gentle kiss. "Sleep well Marimo."

**A/N: Chapter one! I know it's a little short, but the rest of the chapters should be (hopefully) longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Koneko

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker Law/kid

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

Sanji had just finished cleaning the mess Luffy and the others have done with the help of Law and Kid. By the time the chef had returned to the party after laying Zoro in bed, the blonde was welcomed with a pie in his face. Apparently, Brooks had tried to share his last slice of cake and threw it to him (which was a stupid idea in Sanji's opinion.) But instead of it landing on Luffy, the cake splattered all over Kid. And the redhead, being the hot head he is didn't take it sitting down and threw his slice of cake at Brooks. Then all hell broke loose when Franky screamed food fight.

It took more than two hours just trying to get the stain from the carpet under the table. Sanji sighed as he slipped his jacket off, glad to be heading to sleep once he checked on Zoro. The moment Sanji opened the door, the blonde halted when he saw a flash come from the room. Furrowing his eyebrows, Sanji entered the room and closed the door behind him. With light steps, Sanji gracefully made his way to where Zoro was sleeping.

Zoro was on his side, his chest moving up and down as he slept. The cat had at one point kicked the covers of his body, most likely because of the heat.

Another flash. The light lit the room for a second before it got dark again. Sanji noticed the flash was not coming from inside the room, but outside. It was then that the blonde understood, the flash was from a camera.

With anger now motivating his walk, the blonde reached Zoro's sleeping side in seconds. The cat was still deeply asleep, unaware of the person outside.

"Brooks, Franky! Behind the house!" It was almost a routine now. He would find someone trying to always take a picture of Zoro, and Brooks or Franky would have to get the pictures back.

Gently, so to not hurt Zoro, but quickly Sanji picked him up from the bed. At some point Zoro had woken up, because now his green eyes, that shone brightly by the reflecting moon was staring back at Sanji. "Cook? What's wrong?"

"Paparazzi."

Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji as the blonde made his way out of his room. "I already told Franky and Brooks. They'll get him before he gets away."

As Sanji predicted, in less than 10 minutes, Franky dropped a man with a camera strapped around his neck. The man stood up quickly, almost tripping over his own feet. The moment he was on his feet, he glared at the blonde while placing both his hands next to him.

"How dare you miss treat me!" The man pointed his finger at Sanji, anger evident in his voice. "Do you know who I am?!"

Sanji raised an eyebrow. He didn't care who this guy was, he just wanted him out of his house. Deciding to humor the man, Sanji leaned his weight on his right leg. "And who are you?"

"Foxy, the greatest reporter of all times! Now I command you to let me go!"

Sanji smirked. "Sure, I don't want you here as much as you don't want to be here."

Franky leaned over Foxy and pulled the camera from around his neck. "I'll be keeping this."

"You can't do that!" Foxy tried to reach for the camera, but Franky was just too tall. "That is not yours to take! I will have my lawyers here if you don't give it back!"

"Darling, may I look at it?" Placing the black camera on Brooks's hand, the skinny man opened the slot the camera provided, and clicked the SD card. With the card now in his hand, the musician gave the camera back to Foxy. "Now get out of here before I have to hurt you."

"Give me what is mine!" Foxy made a dive for the item in Brooks's hand, but missed. "The world wants to know what is going on here! It's my job to tell them! You can't hide him forever!"

Sanji gritted his teeth. "We are not trying to hide him!" Taking a few steps forward, and now hovering over the shorter man, Sanji glared at him with a hateful grim in his eye. "Get the hell away from here and never come back."

Without another word, Foxy gripped his camera harder before turning on his heels and leaving. He only stopped by the doorway for a second before grumbling something under his breath and with that disappeared into the dark.

Sanji visibly relaxed, knowing the man had left and was able to find him just in time. Zoro's name was already thrown all over the press and news. And this wasn't the first time paparazzi had tried to take sneak pictures of Zoro. But with the help of Brooks and Franky, he was able to get them before they left.

With another sigh, Sanji closed the door. "Thanks Brooks and Franky. I don't know what I would do without you two."

"No, the honor is mine, being able to protect Roronoa-san creation."

Franky smiled. "Don't worry Sanji-bro."

Sanji watched as the two left towards their room. The blonde couldn't help but wonder how the relationship between Brooks, Franky and his uncle was. Was Roronoa really a good man, and made a grave mistake because of his ambition? No matter how the blonde thought about it, he couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that his uncle was a good man. Even if his intention wasn't to hurt Zoro's mother, to the point of killing her, and leaving Zoro chained with no food or water.

Closing his eyes, Sanji leaned back on the door. He didn't know what to do to keep Zoro safe. At the moment Zoro couldn't protect himself. But what can he, a human, do to help him? He didn't have special abilities like the experiments, he wasn't like Brooks or Franky, who had trained to fight. All he could do was cook. He was usele-

Sanji's thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone call his name. Opening his eyes, Sanji's first reaction was to scowl. He knew who it was the moment he saw the red hair, "What do you want?" he found himself asking. They had never seen eye to eye. And he doubt they would now.

"Nothing. You just seemed like you needed to be brought back to reality." Kid gave the impression of thinking something over, before he opened his mouth again. "You seemed down. Don't be, Zoro is awake and moving about. That should be enough to put a smile on anyone." Kid averted his eyes. "Especially you, so stop being depressed." With that said, the redhead continued his way to his room, a tea in hand.

The blonde's mind could not be racing any faster, as he tried to process the idea of Kid trying to help him, or worse, cheer him up. Sanji smirked. "Don't go all soft on me now, Kid" Kid froze in his tracks, with a shake of his head, the redhead continued his way to his room.

/

"Zoroooo!" Luffy's shout could be heard echoing all around the house. Nami sidestepped as the straw hat boy almost bumped into her. "Luffy, if you would have made me spill my coffee, I would have hurt you so bad you wouldn't be able to eat for two wee-" The ginger hair girl's threat being interrupted by Luffy's cheerful question."

"Nami have you seen Zoro?"

"You know he's sleeping for at least three more hours." She pushed Luffy out the way, and continued her walk to the living room, where Luffy had just been, the raven hair boy following right behind. "Why are you looking for him?"

"Because of-"Luffy stopped his explanation to be able to point at the TV he was watching not too long ago. "That"

Nami's eyes went to the television, with a confused expression. Slowly, her eyes started to widen, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. A smile started to form over his pink lips, as her body wanted to shake from the laughter that wanted to course through her body. "Sanji-kun!~~"

"**Presenting, the new movie. War On Animals." Join Sana, as she finds an orphaned cat, named Zero. She later finds out the cat not only can speak but has the ability to turn into a human. Join her as she finds out about the cats tragic past and together fall in love. But a mad scientist named Dono, is out to find Zero and control him. Can Zero and Sana love withstand, even after the fight to survive. Starring, Nia, as Sana, Soto as Zero and Kinter as Dono. Based on a true story.**

Sanji was speechless. The rest of the group all had a different reaction from that of Sanji. The blonde stood up from his seat. "Why the hell am I A WOMAN?!"

"Just be happy you are in the movie," Kid commented in-between laughter. However, he almost choked when Law stepped on his foot, even though the doctor was laughing himself.

"Stop laughing!" Sanji roared, feeling his face go beat red.

"I told you I wasn't lying!" Luffy commented. "Nami saw it too. And now you guys." Knowing he was defeated, Sanji dropped back into his seat with an audible huff. The blonde's gaze went to the cat, which had a smile on his face, but at least wasn't laughing his guts off. Seeing Sanji looking at him, Zoro smirked at the blonde.

Since none of the others, who were present, were seated on the couch, Zoro brought up his legs, and crawled towards Sanji. Only stopping when inches from the blonde. Leaning his upper body closer to Sanji, Zoro was right next to the blonde's face. Sanji blushed at the close distance.

"I think you're sexier than that woman actor." He purred. His green eyes on Sanji's blue. The cat leaned closer, close enough to smell Sanji's scent, close enough to feel the heat radiating off the blonde's body, and close enough to take the blonde's lips as his if he wanted to.

Sanji shivered as the cats got closer and closer to his parted lips. Zoro's green eyes never leaving his, making Sanji want to quiver even more. It was torture having Zoro so close to him like this; his body was humming to take Zoro. In order to keep himself from jumping on Zoro right then and there, Sanji decided to act fast.

Wrapping his hand around Zoro, the cat made a noise of surprise, as Sanji turned the small body over and sat him on his lap. Zoro squirmed for a few seconds before looking back at Sanji, his eyes digging holes at him. "What the hell, cook?"

The blonde shook his head. "Sorry Marimo, I just can't. You look and sound so young." Sanji had to readjust his grip when Zoro tried to turn himself over on Sanji's lap. "Marimo stop moving before you hurt yourself."

In the hope of making Zoro stop moving, the blonde leaned close to Zoro's ear, and blew gently into them. Zoro grimace, as his ears lay flat on his head, but he did what Sanji wanted him to do. Now angry with the blonde, Zoro threw his back hard onto Sanji's chest, earning a sound of protest from him.

The exchange seemed to go unnoticed as the small group sat down once again to watch the news that was about to come on. The cat snuggled closer to Sanji, making himself more comfortable. Zoro was starting to doze off until Sanji straightened his back, throwing Zoro's comfortable position out of whack. Zoro green eyes landed on the television when he saw the blonde's unmoving stare. And he couldn't blame him…

"**As you can see behind me, there seemed to be another massacre. There seems to be a new group after the half breeds. As you can see behind me…" The woman on TV turned to show the bodies of half human and half animal's bodies on the floor. "There seems to be mixed feeling towards these monsters in human bodies." The reporter continued by calling one of the people who were at the scene. **

"**Do you believe this organization has the right to kill these animals?" The man the reporter was talking to, seemed to think over his answer before opening his mouth, "I prefer for them to be killed, instead of humanity. The day those monsters decide to go against us, we will lose. I say we take them down now! You saw what they are capable of. Giants, beams and withstanding army attack with ease? I say take them out, or make them pets or better yet enslave them. But they cannot stay like they are now!" The man paused for a second. "And if they are going to kill theses monsters, I would like if they do it away from here. Now we have to deal with the bodies. **

Zoro gritted his teeth as he pushed his body off of Sanji. He couldn't see more of what was happening. It wasn't their fault they were born the way they were.

The blonde's eyes went to Zoro, who was limping back to his room. "Don't leave him alone." Taking his eyes off Zoro, the blonde smiled at Nami. "Tell me if they say something more." Seeing Nami nod, Sanji gave a reassuring smile to Luffy, who had a worried expression on his face. "Zoro will be fine." With those words, the blonde stood from the couch and headed to where the cat was to be.

Sanji didn't have to go far, as right around the corning, the blonde found Zoro seated on the floor, his tail wrapped around him, his ears back and legs crossed. Deciding not to say anything, the blonde sat right next to him. The blonde didn't know if Zoro knew he was there or not, because the cat did not look up from staring blankly at the ground.

Wanting to help Zoro, Sanji wrapped his arm around the cats shoulder and leaned him on himself. "Everything is going to be ok, Marimo." The blonde was surprised when Zoro forcefully pushed his body off Sanji. Shaking his head and digging his nails into the tiled floor, making a scraping noise that made Sanji flinch, Zoro bit his bottom lip.

"I can't do anything to help them. So it's not fucking ok …" Zoro slammed his fist on the tile floor, cracking it just slightly. "They're dead, and I couldn't do anything to help! Shit, I'm useless! I couldn't protect them, when they needed me! I'm on my knees and fucking hopeless!"

Sanji didn't know what to say, he was speechless. He didn't mean to make Zoro feel worse than he was already, but apparently that's what he did.

"Shit, Sanji how can you say that's it's ok?!" Zoro placed one if his hands over his chest, his nails digging into his flesh. "They are a part of me. And I wasn't there to help them."

"Then we will help them."

Zoro's green eyes snapped to Sanji, slightly shock of what Sanji said. "How…?"

"Zeff helped many people by offering them a place to work. We can do the same. We'll take in those that need a place to stay, and help them. If they don't want to stay, but need money, then they can work around the restaurant and get some cash."

At first Zoro just stared at Sanji, before finally giving in and leaning his head on the blonde's chest. "Thank you, Sanji."

Almost instantly, in which Sanji couldn't believe he didn't notice it earlier, the blonde leaned back and grabbed onto both of Zoro's shoulders. Studying the cat, Sanji eyes widen slowly. "Zoro…you're bigger."

Zoro's eyes widen slowly as well. "I am?"

Not allowing Zoro to look at himself, the blonde hugged Zoro in a deathlike grip. "You'll be back to normal soon." Releasing Zoro and looking into his green eyes Sanji smiled. "And everything will be ok. Once we are together."

/

In a few months, what the blonde had said was done. Experiments came flooding in looking for a place to stay, hide or money. The blonde was the most busy the first three months, but now it was running smoothly. Franky had built a nice bunker room for those who wanted to stay. Surprisingly, not many experiments stayed, however, when needing a place to sleep, hide or gain money, they would get just that.

Zoro continued to grow rapidly after that day. Though, it was good he was growing rather quickly, it seemed to take a toll on his personality, or more exactly his temper. When he goes through a growth process, he would become irritable. He would cool off throughout the week, (Once he didn't grow again) but it was hard to know when to talk to him. Considering he would lash out at anyone, even Luffy.

Law said it should get better once he has almost grown to the height his body is attempting to reach. And to give him a break, considering his body is going through a lot at the moment. His growth should be coming to an end soon. But these couples of weeks have been hell to say the least.

The blonde had just finished showing a half giraffe, named Kaku, the steps for making rice before stepping out of the kitchen. To his surprise, he found Zoro seated (or more like slouching) on the couch, his eyes on the turned off television. Deciding to test his luck, the blonde took off his apron and went to Zoro.

"Hey, you ok Marimo?"

Zoro's ear twitched before he glanced at Sanji. The blonde was surprised at how much the cat had changed since just a couple of months ago. He was taller, almost pass Luffy, his hair had grown out again, and his body was starting to take the shape of that strong chest, and lean waist he had.

"Luffy doesn't want to play with me."

Sanji grinned at the cat's childish remark. The thing is, Zoro's play wasn't hide and go seek. It was him, haunting Luffy in the forest out back. And when he went through one of his growth, that game became a little dangerous for Luffy. Since Zoro's mind and body was imbalanced and his animal instinct at times would take over.

"You scared him away the last time you guys played. Plus, I think you're getting too old to be playing with Luffy, don't you think?"

Zoro growled under his breath. "I think you're too manly to be cooking with a pink apron, but you don't see anyone complaining."

The blonde's mouth hanged open, before he closed it. Reminding himself that it was Zoro's hormones that were all over the place, making him like this, Sanji decided not to fall for the bait. "Why don't you help me and Kaku in the kitchen?"

Waving his hand, with a jaw popping yawn, Zoro slouched deeper into the couch, "I think I'm gonna take a nap."

Not wanting to get the cat's temper up again, Sanji just waved him off and went back to check on Kaku.


	4. Chapter 4

Koneko

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker Law/kid

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

"He was here again?"

Sanji leaned back in the chair he was seated on. Foxy, the reporter just didn't know how to give up. He started showing his face more and more the moment the experiments started to move into the bunks. Brooks and Franky were getting tired of kicking him out.

"Yeah, this is the fourth time this week." Frank complained, slouching in his seat. Brooks was next to his boyfriend, a similar expression on his face.

"I'm getting tired of chasing him away." Brooks black eyes went to his boyfriend. "Franky, carry me to bed please." The blue hair man smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Sanji-bro."

"But you haven't eaten dinner." Sanji spoke, "I can start now and have it ready in a few minutes." The blonde hated to let anyone go to bed without eating. But the blue hair men only shook his head.

"Don't worry; Brooks and I are ready to head to bed." Turning his gaze to Brooks, the bigger man picked him up with ease. After all, Brooks and Franky were like opposite when it came to their physical appearance.

The two left for their rooms. The blonde sighed, as he ruffled his hair. Foxy was just becoming too much to handle. He was able to get away with a few pictures, which were published both in the magazine and the newspaper.

A knock on the door brought Sanji to his feet. Looking through the peek hole, Sanji saw it was Smoker and Tashigi. With a click, Sanji unlocked the door. "Hey, what brings you around here?" The blonde directing his question to Smoker. Tashigi of course was always welcomed.

"Tashigi wanted to see Zoro." Smoker responded with a shrug.

"If you don't mind Sanji-kun. I haven't seen him since that day, and he's better now, so I can talk to him."

Sanji furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. "How do you know he is better?" With a shy smile, the blue hair girl glanced at Smoker before returning her gaze to the blonde. "I don't know. But it's something we can feel. It's like were connected. It became stronger after my sister passed away." She smiled at Sanji sweetly. "After all, it was his blood that allowed us to live."

The blonde was a little surprised by Tashigi's answer. He knew, that if it wasn't for Zoro's blood, which was currently running through the experiment's vein, then the one's with the Devil fruit would be dead. Doflamingo never figured out how Roronoa made it work the first time. And the only way he could have made more was by using the blood he got from the cat. _But he would have never thought their connection would run so deep._

"Tashigi?" The blonde glanced back, only to see Zoro standing in the living room. "I thought I felt your presence here."

"May I?" Tashigi asked the blonde. The chef's eyes went back to the blue hair girl, and with a smile, invited both guest to enter and make themselves at home. Tashigi and Zoro had left towards the back yard, leaving both Sanji and Smoker in the living room.

"So… what have you been up to?" Sanji asked awkwardly. He has never actually spoken to Smoker. The bigger man shrugged. "Just police work. Still trying to clean the city that was destroyed."

A flashback of the dead experiments on TV ran through Sanji's mind. Looking at Smoker, Sanji decided to ask if Smoker knew anything about it. "There was a massacre of experiments a few months ago. Do you know anything about that?"

The man sat down on the sofa, crossing his legs as he did so. "I know there is an organization who believes experiments should be enslaved and used for human purpose." Smoker averted his eyes. "They believe the experiments will one day kill humanity." Sanji frowned. He knew there were going to be people who fear the experiments because they were stronger than humans were. But enough to want to enslave them?

"If the experiments refuse, then they should be killed for their rebellion. More and more people are starting to see their side of the story." Smoker shifted in his seat. "Zoro and Mihawk will be one of the first to be hunted down once the organization becomes something big."

Sanji's eyes widen. "Who are these people and why Zoro and Mihawk?" The blonde didn't like the idea of some organization with paranoia to hunt down his cat.

"No one knows. After each massacre they would leave a note, the reason to why they are doing what they are doing. The last one stated that once they have enough followers, they are going to make their plan move, in a way that would change the world."

"As for Zoro and Mihawk, it's pretty obvious why they would be after them. Mihawk has been going around and rescuing experiments. He is a lead icon in the world of the experiment. And Zoro is-

"Is the icon for humanity…" Sanji finished. It made sense. If they take out Mihawk then the experiments would be bent to do what the new organization wanted. They wouldn't have the will to fight. And Zoro, humanity's savior. If he goes, then humans would be more likely to support the organization. Not to mention, if they only take out Mihawk, the experiments might look to Zoro as leader, like some already do.

"If they take the big two out, then they can do what they want." Smoker's eyes wandered to the two outside. He could see them talking to each other through the glass window. "But you don't have to worry now. If they are going after them, it would be after the organization is made. Icons as big as them, - they would want to kill or enslave them publicly. To be able to show their power and control."

Sanji nodded in understanding. In other words, they will have to flee and hide when the time comes. But there was something still bugging the blonde. "Do you know what they mean when they say: their plan will change the world?"

With a frown, Smoker shook his head. "I really don't know."

"Smokey!" Luffy cheered when he entered the living room with a toothy grin. Running across the room, Luffy hugged the man. "I haven't seen you in such a long time. What are you doing here?"

The blonde seeing the two have their conversation, decided to head to the kitchen to start on dinner. He could treat Tashigi and Smoker tonight.

Smoker smiled at Luffy. He was used to the boy's cheerful personality and he enjoyed having the boy's company. The police man found himself asking about Ace's where about. He hadn't heard of his ex-husband since the day they broke up. Even though they ended in bad terms, he still cared for the freckled man.

"Ace is fine. He mailed me the other day. He was able to get a job as a security guard and he bought a house." Luffy loved to talk about his older brother. "He's living with his new boyfriend now."

"Boyfriend?" Smoker asked, sounding slightly shocked, but he tried to hide it. Luffy didn't seem to notice as he smiled at the older man. "Yes! I think he is happy being with him."

Smoker smiled. He was happy Ace had found someone. Though he loved Ace, he had to say the right person for him was Tashigi. The girl was clumsy and shy, and most of all beautiful. He had taken her in hopes of helping her. But her innocence to the world won his heart, and he fell for the girl. He really did love her, even if she wasn't completely human.

/

Tashigi closed her eyes as the wind blew her short hair. Pushing her hair with the back of her hand, she opened her eyes and turned around to face Zoro who was patiently standing behind her. "You look better."

"Why are you here Tashigi?"

With a smile Tashigi took a few steps before stopping in front of Zoro. Her eyes landed on his tail, which was twitching none stop. With a smile still her face, she was able to conclude Zoro was feeling just as awkward as she felt.

"I wanted to say, thank you."

"For?" Zoro asked.

"I don't need to say it. You already know." Tashigi's eyes went to the skies, where the sun had long set and the stars were shining now. "Do you believe she is up there, shining like one of those stars?"

Zoro's green eyes went to the skies. Furrowing his eyebrows, Zoro glanced back at the blue hair girl, who was still admiring the skies. "Don't be stupid."

Her eyes snapped back to Zoro. The green hair cat eyes went to the skies again. "No way would she let herself be outshone by those stars." He pointed at the moon. "That has to be her."

A small laugh escaped her lips, a light blush following. "You're right… thank you Zoro."

/

Luffy pushed Zoro off himself for the fourth time. Usopp decided to visit so he could play games with the younger boy. The cat had at some point sat next to Luffy, Chopper also doing the same. But the straw hat boy was starting to get annoyed, as the cat would lean on him and rub himself. It didn't bother Luffy, but he was playing and it made him crash his car every time.

"Zoooorrrrooo! Stop!" Luffy cried, for the fifth time now, pushing Zoro away again. "Go with Sanji!"

"But Sanji's busy…"

Usopp laughed at Luffy's dismay. He was winning and didn't mind the cat distracting the raven hair boy. The long nose boy protested when Luffy paused the game. "Oi! Luffy, why did you pause." The raven hair teen laughter caught his attention. Looking at the teen, Usopp was more confused than he was before.

The cat was on top of Luffy, rubbing himself all over the boy. A purring noise emitting from within the cat's chest. Luffy didn't seem to mind, as Zoro's ears tickled the boy. The teen laughed, tears starting to run down his cheeks. "Stop Zoro, stop, that tickles."

Finally pushing Zoro off him, Luffy sat up slowly, "What's wrong Zoro? You don't normally like when people touch you?" Luffy asked in between breaths.

"It's nothing." Zoro huffed as he stood up and left the two. With his nose picking up the blonde scent, Zoro wandered into the kitchen. His eyes landed on the chef. The blonde was placing something into the oven.

Zoro's lips curved into a smirk, his eyes on the blonde's nicely toned ass. Going on all four, Zoro slowly made his way to Sanji, his long tail swinging behind him. By the time he was next to the blonde, Sanji had stood up straight. Zoro slowly wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Oi!" Sanji glanced back in alarm. His eyes going back to normal size when he saw the green hair. "Hey Zoro, you surprised me."

Zoro didn't say anything as he closed his eyes, his long eyelashes brushing against Sanji's neck. Moving his head, Zoro nibbled lightly on the blonds' white neck. "Zoro?" The blonde turned around to face him. "You ok?"

"I don't know." The green cat said in a whisper, his ears on his head. Placing both his feet on Sanji's, Zoro ached his back and claimed Sanji's lips gently. The blonde's eyes widen, before they slowly started to close, lust starting to take over them.

Zoro used his nails to hold onto the shirt on Sanji's back, his legs wrapping around the blonde's waist. Sanji smiled, as he wrapped his arms around the cat's lean waist. Pushing off the counter, he had leaned on, the blonde started making his way to their bedroom. Their lips still locked.

Both Luffy and Usopp paused the game when they heard moans. Looking from the screen, their eyes widen. They both, at the same time, covered each other's eyes, a blush forming over their faces.

Sanji laid Zoro down in bed, after he closed the door with his foot. It wasn't till Zoro was on the bed that their kiss finally broke. Zoro's face was flushed, and his ears were flat on his head.

"Marimo, you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Sanji. I just need you right now. PLEASE…"

Zoro's nails dug deeply into Sanji back as he brought the blonde down again to kiss him. This time his kiss wasn't gentle, but forced. His tongue forcing the blonde's mouth open, and without asking for entrance his tongue was inside, invading the blonde.

Closing his eyes, from both the pain and pleasure, Sanji pulled back and quickly started to take off his shirt. Zoro does the same, almost ripping it off his body. Sanji looked down at Zoro. He looked perfect shirtless underneath him. The cat's body was perfect. It was nothing compared to how he looked like, the last time he was this size.

Zoro's body was humming with pleasure. His skin was almost a golden bronze, as if the sun had touched him. His hair was so soft and inviting. His waist was so lean, like that of a feline, where it curved until reaching his strong chest. The missive wound on his chest only making him look stronger and more dangerous.

Sanji halted his kissing for a second when his eyes met with Zoro's. The green that was to be there, were replaced by a golden-yellow. He couldn't dwell on it too long as Zoro once again pulled the blonde down, his fangs biting onto Sanji's lower lip.

A moan escaped Sanji's mouth. Pulling back again, Sanji leaned back, his long fingers going over the button of Zoro's pants. Unbuttoning them, Sanji shimmy them off of his slim waist. "Marimo, you're so sexy."

Zoro's muscles rippled under Sanji's touch as he flipped Sanji over. His mouth collided with the blondes. Sanji's hands explored Zoro's back. His hands going over every muscle the cat had on his strong and perfect body. The blonde feeling the vibration of the cat's chest, as it purred with pleasure.

The cat's hand went up Sanji's thigh, his nails digging into the fabric there and ripping it. Sanji arched his back, a moan escaping his lips when Zoro's hand's now met with his flesh. "Wait Marimo. I need to get some lube before…before it's too late." Sanji pleaded out of breath, his face flushed. He didn't know how long he would be able to hold with this gorgeous animal over him. And from the looks of it, the cat wasn't doing any better.

"I can't wait for that." Zoro hissed into Sanji's ear, his tail brushing against the chef's leg. Sanji felt his body melt with the heat, which was radiating from the cat's body and the lust that was coming off in waves off of Zoro. "Then **you** take me."

Sanji felt his heart skip a beat. "Marimo." Sanji said slowly. Zoro made the transition for him, as the green hair cat was now under the blonde. Zoro's leisurely snaked his arms around the blonde's neck, his mouth nibbling on his ears.

"Can you…just give me a second…to" Sanji couldn't ask his question, as Zoro licking Sanji's chest. The blonde not being able to hold the lust for Zoro anymore. "Zoro are you sure?"

"Sanjiii" Zoro whined, his breath ghosting against Sanji's exposed neck.

"Ok Zoro." Sanji this time took the lead, as he pinned both of Zoro's arms to the bed. The cats closed his eyes, his breath coming out heavy as Sanji leaned in. "I'll make you mine tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Koneko

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker Law/kid

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

It was the safest place to be, the only place they could go without being hunted down. Running was living, and saving was fleeing. Each one who was saved, were to run. The raven hair dog, who was seated by a cliff edge, no human would be able to climb because of its structure, glanced to the night stars. He had brought the experiment to the top of the mountain, so they could rest without the possibility of human contact.

Mihawk stood up, his eyebrows creasing. The dog turned to face the group, who, apparently felt the same sensation. It just couldn't be possible, could it? "Perona, Bonney?" The girls who were called upon went to their leader. Perona, a pink hair horse, held a teddy bear as if it was part of her life. And Bonney a cougar, with brown ears and one of the toughest in the group. They both reached the dogs side, their head bowed in a form of respect. "You felt it didn't you?" How could they not, they were all connected. The blood that gave them life was like a life line, linked to every experiment. Both girls nodded. The rest of the pack was awake, waiting to hear what Mihawk's orders were.

"Inform him as quickly as possible. We will stay here. If we travel in a large group, we will get caught."

Perona nodded in understanding. Bonney tilted her head, a question forming on her tongue. "Should we bring him back to our kind? He doesn't belong there. And after this…"

"No." Mihawk's eyes went to the skies. "He is a house cat; he won't leave his master's side. You will know what to do once you reach there."

"Yes, sir." The two pink hair girls simultaneously disappeared together in a cloud of smoke.

/

Sanji yawned, as his eyes opened slowly. The sun was out and shining bright, which made Sanji wonder what time of day it was. When he woke, the sun was already half way through the blue sky. Finally, with his eyes open the cook was able to conclude it was later than the time he normally woke. Shifting, Sanji's eyes landed on Zoro, who was next to him, lying on his stomach. He was still sound asleep, his chest rising and falling in an almost soothing pattern. Sanji traced his hand, his finger brushing from the nape of the cat's neck, tracing down the cat's spine, his fingers stroking over tight muscles over tan skin until he reached where skin turned into tail.

The blonde smiled, as he remembered what had occurred the night before. The animal side of Zoro had taken over during their night together, which only made the night as wild and aggressive as an animal should be. He briefly wondered why he had never had sex with Zoro before. If he knew it was going to be this good and crazy…he would have taken the cat even when the cat was young. Sanji's eyes trailed down Zoro's tan back, his eyes landed on his tail again.

Taking the blanket, which was thrown on the floor during their hot moment, Sanji draped it over Zoro's naked body, covering his back and legs. Sanji slipped on his boxers, along with his pants. He didn't bother to place a shirt over his head; it was hot as it was. The chef gave Zoro a small kiss before heading out; hopefully, to make breakfast, that's if the residence didn't already make some.

"Took you long enough," Sanji yawned again, his left arm slung over his head as he stretched his muscles. Sanji made a puzzled face when he noticed everyone staring at him. Looking down at his expose chest, Sanji blushed and at the same time opened his mouth in surprise. "What the-?"

Law was next to him before he could do anything. "Sanji, what happened?"

There were bite marks and claw mark decorating Sanji chest, back, and abdomen, and from what he could feel, his legs and arms were probably suffering the same fate. "Zoro was an animal last night." Sanji said absent- minded. He noticed he commented out loud, when Law raised an eyebrow at him, his hands stopping their movement from examining his injuries.

"Zoro did this to you?" Law stated, more than ask. It made sense, where else was the blonde going to get scars like this all over his body?

"At least we know who the dominate one is, eh?" Kid commented with a snort. "Someone was bottom last night."

Sanji blushed. "I'll have you know, I topped!" Sanji regretted saying that as a blush formed over Nami's face and Luffy's eyes widen. Law made a sound at the back of his throat while Kid turned his gaze away. Had he just blurted out his and Zoro's moment?

"Well, we all know what happened last night." Nami commented first, clearing her throat "With how loud you two were, who wouldn't know in this house?" She had a playful smile on her face. She couldn't deny it, two sexy guys together, why wouldn't she like it?

The blonde pushed Law's hand off him as he made his way to his seat. "Zoro really wanted to, ok?" Law followed right behind, taking the medical kit which was carelessly placed on the table by Luffy, who hurt himself while playing outside and forgot to place it back after he finished eating. Sanji shifted in his seat. "He was acting off yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Luffy asked, sounding surprised. "He wouldn't get off me for three days."

"I saw him walking up and down, as if deep in thoughts a few nights ago." Kid added.

"He wanted me to pet him…" Nami placed her finger on her chin, the other hand tapping lightly on the table as she tried to remember. "Two days ago?" She wasn't sure. It was so weird, she tried to forget it.

"I'm sure Brooks and Franky saw something different too." Luffy said. "If they were here, then we might know what is making him act so weird."

A coughing sound coming from Law grabbed the group's attention. "I think Zoro is going through…" Law cut his own sentence, inwardly hoping someone knew what he was talking about. But from the lost looks and curiosity in their eyes, Law was able to conclude no one in the room knew. Not even Nami, who has shown to be a level head and smart person.

He cleared his throat again. "Zoro is going through his heat … cycle. It's the only explanation."

Sanji blushed. Most of the group now seeing what was happening to their cat. The blonde felt dirty now. He knew that when an animal was in heat, it was like a human on overloaded sex hormones. Meaning, it was like he abused Zoro's current state. The blonde was starting to feel like he had used Zoro. But wouldn't it be ok, since the cat was begging for it? It's not like he was the one who went to him and assaulted his lips and body. Seriously, what was he suppose to do with such a hot cat purring down his body with lustful eyes, and such a powerful muscled strong body?

"Sanji?"

The blonde's eyes snapped to the ginger hair girl. She was seated, her legs crossed as she stared at Sanji. "Are you ok?" The chef was starting to feel awkward. Was he really just sitting here and imagining the pleasure that happened the night before?

"I'm fine."

"Good, because we have someone we would like you to meet." The blonde tilted his head in confusion. Who would want to meet him? If anything, they would want to meet the Marimo. "Where is he?" Sanji asked curiously. He didn't see anyone new sitting by the table, and it was early afternoon. Did they leave already?

Nami leaned back in her chair, taking the coffee off the table before Luffy had an opportunity to snatch it. She has been living long enough with the boy to know he was going to try and steal her drink. No way was she going to let that happen. "He's in the bathroom washing up."

Sanji raised an eyebrow at this. Nami let a stranger into their homes and she let them use their bathroom? Sanji starting making his way to the kitchen, ready to drink some of the coffee Nami-san made. Before the blonde could comment his concern on Nami's behavior, a cry brought his attention behind him. There, standing was a tall man, with green hair, fangs, a ring piercing on his nasal septum, and there were two lines tattooed under his right eye that curved towards his ear. Though, what made Sanji take a step back, was this experiment (He had to be one if he looked like this) had his mouth open in an exaggerated smile, his eyes were partly open, with tears running down his cheeks.

"Good luck with him." Law sighed, as he leaned back on his chair. Nami had sent him to wash up so they could get some space from him.

"S-s-s-Sanji senpai!" The tall man with green hair ran to Sanji's side. "I can't believe it is you! You look so much different than in the movie. Of course you look so much better. Nothing can beat the real thing. Because you are so cool, no one can beat you in that." Sanji just stared at this random person. His eyes went to Nami for help.

Understanding the silent plea, she placed down her now empty coffee, to Luffy's dismay, and stood. "Sanji, this is Bartolomeo, he is your number one fan."

"No, you should not call me that. I don't have the honor of such a name." The green hair beast cried, his tears like rivers. "You guys are sooo awesome. I saw the fight with Kuma, and I have to say, it touched my heart."

Sanji smiled at the man. "So, are you an experiment?" Bartolomeo stopped his whining. "Yes! I am a boar." The blonde nodded slowly, that explained the fangs. Sanji's shifted from the green hair boar to the green hair cat, who was yawning while he entered the dining room, shirtless, only wearing a pants and the haramaki Brooks had given him. Which, if Sanji recalled correctly, he was to wear it when it was cold. It was going to be cold in a couple of months, at least.

"Z-Z-Zoro senpai!" Before Sanji could react, Bartolomeo fainted with a smile on his face.

"What the hell!" Sanji almost freaked, if it wasn't for Law's voice.

"Don't worry about it; he had that same reaction when he first saw all of us. He'll wake up soon." Law commented still seated on his chair. Sanji glanced back at the boar, before taking his cup of coffee and sitting down. The cat stared at Bartolomeo for a few seconds before going to Sanij and sitting on his lap.

"Oi!" Sanji yelled, glad he didn't spill the coffee as he did so. Zoro didn't say anything as he leaned into Sanji's chest and went back to sleep. "Marimo?" sighing, Sanji decided to just ignore him until he had to get up. However, all the staring wasn't making it better. "Stop looking!" Sanji hissed, trying to hold back so he wouldn't wake the cat.

"That's so cute." Luffy commented. "I want a cat of my own!" Nami laughed as Sanji's face took a redder color. "He does look nice on you, Sanji-san." The tease practically dripping off every word the ginger hair girl said. "Thank you, Nami-swaaaan~"

Kid made a face, "Well, I don't find it cute. Anything related to that blonde can't be cu-" Kid bit his tongue as Laws foot stomped on him. He glared at his boyfriend, but the veterinarian looked at Sanji. Passing his hand through Zoro's green silky hair, Law smiled. "Get used to it Sanji-ya, he will be like this for the rest of the week." Law chuckled when he heard the blonde groan. However, everyone at the table knew that was just for show. Knowing the blonde chef, he must be happy.

"Zoro-senpai!" The green hair experiment got on his feet again, and rushed to Zoro and Sanji's side. He grabbed one of the cats hand, effectively waking Zoro. "It's you! In person!" The cat watched the boar with a raised eyebrow. "That movie is nothing compared to the real thing." The boar's eyes changed to hearts, "It's the famous scar!" As the experiments eyes traced Zoro's chest. Sanji frowned, feeling a pang of jealousy. He didn't like that Bartolomeo was watching his Zoro.

"I need your autograph!" Bartolomeo pleaded.

Zoro leaned back onto Sanji, "I can't write."

"It's ok, I can't write either."

Seeing the discomfort on Zoro's face, Law suggested for Bartolomeo to go check the bunk for the night. With a smile still on his face, he agreed to. Before he left, he whispered something in the cat's ear. "Congrats." Zoro furrowed his eyebrows, but before he could say something, the crazy experiment was running outside with his hands flying in the air.

"You ok, Marimo?" Zoro's green eyes went to Sanji. He nodded, not really sure what Bartolomeo meant by that.

/

Sanji had to say, the last week was a ride every night. Even when he was tired, that animal side of Zoro wasn't. That's why the blonde found himself waking up once again later than usual. He knew he could just say no to the cat…Scratch that. Even when he says "no" with his most authoritative voice, Zoro apparently takes it as a turn on, and he's even wilder than the other nights. So Sanji quickly learned to just say nothing.

"Where are you going?" Zoro asked, laying on his stomach with the blanket over his back, as he watched the blonde get dressed in a blue striped shirt and black pants. Sanji finished buttoning his shirt before kneeing with one foot on the bed. "I haven't seen Zeff in a long time. The old man called today and demanded for me to see him." Sanji leaned close to Zoro. "Will it be alright, me leaving you with Luffy?"

Before he answered, Zoro bit lightly on Sanji's lips, tasting the blood that came when his fangs penetrated the blonde's lips. "I'll be fine. I'm not a little kid." Zoro shoved the blonde on the shoulder when he heard him laugh.

"I should be back in three hours. Don't do anything. Got. It?" The blonde said, biting his bottom lip, which still had a little split of blood.

"Yeah, yeah." Zoro waved, as he lay back in bed. Sanji smiled. The Marimo will probably stay in bed till he got back. That is what he normally does until he gets home. Sanji straighten his shirt as he stood from the bed. "I'll tell Luffy I'm going."

/

Luffy was booored. The boy had already beaten the game he was playing at least six times. Standing up from laying on the carpet, the boy placed down his controller as he went to check on the other person in the house. Law had left to the pet clinic with Kid, Nami went to visit Robin, Franky and Brooks were by the bunks because a fight had started out among the experiments.

Luffy poked his head in first, seeing the cat on his back asleep, a playful smile worked its way to Luffy's lips. The raven hair boy made his way inside, as quietly as he could. It took him a little longer this way, but he didn't care. He wanted to scare to sleeping lump. With a grin that was too big for his face, Luffy crouched down lower, ready to pounce on Zoro. As he jumped though, all he saw was white. Luffy landed on the bed, as the white thing covered him from head to toe, preventing him from escaping. It was then that he notices the white thing on his face was the blanket Zoro was sleeping with.

"That's not fair Zoro!"

Zoro smirked down at the boy. "I could hear you." His ears moving on their own as they twitched slightly.

"I wish I had ears like that! Then I can hear thing's from fa-" Luffy abruptly stopped when he felt Zoro's hand over his mouth. He could finally see the cat when Zoro pulled the blanket off his head. Luffy tilted his head to the side when he saw Zoro place his finger over his lips. Nodding, Zoro released Luffy's mouth. "What is it?"

"Someone is here." Luffy's eyes widen. "Is it someone bad?"

Zoro shook his head. "I don't think so, it's an experiment that's for sure."

/

The blonde arrived home a little later than he wanted to. Zeff didn't want to let him leave. The old geezer, even though he insisted on Sanji getting a life, would not let go of his only son. Which Sanji felt highly proud of.

When the blonde reached his house, the first thing he saw, which was odd, was Luffy. The boy was seated outside in front of the door step. He seemed sad. Quickly parking, the blonde ran to the boy, worried something bad had happened.

"Luffy!"

Hearing his name, the straw hat boy looked at Sanji, but didn't smile. "Hey, Sanji…" His voice sounding too sad to be Luffy.

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked as he pushed open the door. His heart was pounding so fast. He knew he wouldn't feel relieved until he saw the cat. If something bad happened to him…

"What the hell?"

Zoro was there, seated by the dinner table with two females next to him. Sanji recognized one, the horse, Perona he recalled. The other had pink hair just like hers. What had the blonde's mouth open was the mother lode of pizza boxes; there had to be at least 50, or more! Sanji jumped in mild surprise when he felt the raven hair boy next to him.

"I went to get Pizza, and they didn't give me a slice." Luffy glanced at Sanji. "They were like animals eating." Tears started to run down Luffy's cheeks. "They ate it all and didn't give me a slice." Sanji rolled his eyes at Luffy. His name being called brought his attention to the three.

Zoro clumsy got out of his seat and hugged Sanji. Though Zoro was starting to get over his heat, he was still really grabby. Sanji awkwardly looked at Perona and Bonney. They didn't seem to care that the blonde was there, as Bonney complained about not being full, and Perona saying something close to: Even Zoro couldn't take another bite, how can you not be?

"Zoro?" The cat leaned back so he could look at Sanji's blue eye. "What's going on?"

"Ah, this is Bonney and Perona." Zoro looked at Sanji confused when Sanji shook his head. "I mean the pizza boxes." Finally understanding Zoro explained that Bonney and Perona came from far away to speak to him, but wanted food first. So he asked Luffy to get some food, knowing Luffy would buy a lot.

Sanji nodded slowly. He didn't like the idea of Zoro eating too much pizza. Sure, it was unhealthy, but Sanji had to be true, at least to himself. He didn't want Zoro to lose his physique. He's attracted to that slim waste and broad chest. He couldn't think of Zoro with anything else. Zoro with a belly? NO, he wouldn't allow that. Ever!

"Did they tell you what they wanted?" Sanji asked, deciding to not get angry just yet. Zoro answered with a quick no. "She said she'll tell me tomorrow, after they sleep."

Bonney stood up next. She had a glare aimed at the blonde. Sanji felt a little awkward. He didn't know if he did something wrong to receive a glare like that. "When everyone who lives in this household reaches, we will like to speak to you all." With that Bonney grabbed onto Zoro's haramaki and dragged him, demanding a room. Perona smiled at Sanji as she trailed behind them. Sanji sighed. Now he was stuck with the cleaning.

"I have to tell you something in private. But that can wait until tomorrow." Bonney said as they entered a room. Zoro nodded in understanding. Allowing both girls their privacy, Zoro stepped out of the room and headed to his room to take a nap of his own.

/

The group was all seated in the living room. Perona and Bonney had asked for them to be there. Bonney did most of the talking, as the horse played with Zoro's ears, calling them cute, as she pulled on them.

"So, Mihawk has found a place to keep the experiments safe. But there is a probability that the humans will start hunting them down." Law said slowly. Trying to understand what Bonney had just told them. "You came to get some of them to leave with you?"

Bonney nodded. "If the humans find us, if we are united we can fight back. Also…" Her eyes went to Zoro, who was seated in between Sanji and Perona. "If the humans attack, then we will too."

Sanji's eyes went to Zoro when he heard Bonney. Zoro had a strong gaze locked on her. He noticed that Zoro looked uneasy, as if something was bothering him. His tail was twitching, his ear's weren't doing any better, and his leg was bouncing, as if he was impatient. His eyes caught a glimpse of sweat trailing down Zoro's temple. It was hot, but the air-condition was on.

"It's only normal, right?" Kid asked, seated across from Zoro. "I would fight back too, if someone was trying to kill me."

Law sat up, placing his elbows on his knees, as he intertwined his fingers, his lips tight together. "They're running so they don't have to fight the humans. But if there is nowhere else to go, then they will have to stand their ground."

Franky slammed his hand on the table, cracking it just slightly. "Shit, I hate this!" Brooks's skinny hands held onto his boyfriend larger ones. Giving him a reassuring smile.

Bonney nodded. "The humans already know where we are. It's just a matter of time before they get there… and another thing." Bonney's eyes shifted to Sanji. "Mihawk was able to speak to one of the humans. They say: the only way they will allow us to live, is if we become someone's pet. To wear a collar they specially designed." Bonney clenched her teeth, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I don't want to be some human's pet." Her gold eyes bore on Zoro, who turned his gaze away. "I don't want to be a tamed house cat."

The blondes snapped back to Zoro when he heard Zoro take in a shaky breath. The cat looked like he was fighting with himself at the moment. Like he was having an inner turmoil.

"I prefer to fight." Bonney finished.

"Not everyone thinks that." Perona commented. "I wouldn't mind being a pet. Of course, if the person that owns me services me."

Sanji chuckled. "I don't think that's how it works Pero-"Before the blonde could finish his sentence, he heard Zoro growl. It sounded deep, and not at all like him. It sounded like an enraged animal. Sanji didn't have time to react when Zoro lunged off the couch, and with one jump pounced on Kid, knocking the couch and whoever was on it to the floor.

Law landed on his back, Luffy rolled until flat on his stomach, and Nami landed on her side. "What the hell." Sanji stood up, still surprised and not understanding what was going on. Kid was unmoving, his hands shaking as he lay under Zoro. Zoro had his head close to Kid, but from the angle he was in, Sanji couldn't see what was happening. It wasn't until he saw blood on the floor, that he knew something was terribly wrong. His action to run over to help kid was interrupted by Perona and Bonney. Each making a beast like noise at the back of their throats. Bonney was the first to move, as she went on all four and attack Zoro's back, pulling him off of Kid and rolling on the floor, without taking a breath, the pink hair cougar pined Zoro down.

Law was next to Kid's side instantly. It was then that Sanji saw the bite mark on Kid's shoulder. Sanji ran to Law's side. "Shit, what happened?"

"Don't worry about Kid, the wound isn't deep. Control Zoro, or I'll have to sedate him." Law commanded, his voice going higher than the screams and animalistic noise coming from the beast. Sanji's eyes went to Zoro. Brooks, Franky, and Bonney were holding him down. A chill ran down his spine when he saw the cat's eyes a golden yellow. He knew he shouldn't be scared, but when Zoro was like this…he was not thinking as a human.

"SANJI!" Law's voice snapped the blonde out of his trance.

The blonde ran to Zoro's side, landing on his knees, not caring that it hurt when he did. Zoro was screaming, an animal cry, as he tried to get his body free from the people holding him down. Zoro's breath hitched when Sanji's pale hands touched his cheek. His yellow eyes slowly moving towards him.

Nami had a hand over her mouth as she watched them try to hold down Zoro. Luffy had gone to help Law treat Kids injury. Perona was standing not too far, ready to help, if they needed her.

"Marimo can you hear me?" A whine escaped the cat's throat, making Sanji heart clench. Zoro didn't want to attack Kid. Something must have happened. Something was wrong."It's ok Marimo. Cool down and control your breathing." Sanji said soothingly.

It felt like an eternity to the blonde, but slowly, Zoro's eyes started to change from gold, to their rightful green. It wasn't long till his body fell limp, as he heaved for breath. Slowly, Franky, Perona and Brooks released him, still being conscious that he could get up and attack again.

Sanji watched with worried eyes. _What happen?_

/

Kid, Law, Sanji and Zoro were in the infirmary. Franky had carried the cat into the infirmary, and left when Sanji asked him to. Law treated Kid first, making sure to disinfect the wound and bandaged it. Sanji had stayed by Zoro's side, petting his hair, and wondering what happened. It wasn't until Law asked Sanji for space that the blonde moved from his side.

The veterinarian had taken some blood, after checking Zoro over and not finding anything off. It was then he found something. "Hmmm." Sanji leaned over Law's shoulder. The vet looked at some papers, with ceased eyebrows.

"Did you find anything wrong?" Sanji watched as Law nodded. The vet pointed at some number on the paper. "You see this." The blonde nodded. "That's the amount of Devil Fruit that is "normal" in his body." Sliding his finger over, Law pointed at another set of number. "For some reason his body is making almost twice as much than he needs, which could have made him lose control." The blonde looked back at Zoro.

Sanji went back to Zoro's side. The cat had fallen asleep at some point. "What's wrong Marimo?" Sanji asked with a worried expression. Was Zoro turning more into an animal? Was Zoro losing his humanity? The blonde glanced behind him, where Law and Kid were standing, watching him with pitied eyes. "Will it get worse?"

"I don't know." Seeing the blonde's blue eyes sadden Law quickly added. "I'm sure I can figure it out. I promise." The vet didn't like seeing Sanji sad. They had broken up, but he still cared for him.

Sanji slowly climbed onto the bed, his head lying lightly on Zoro's chest. He could hear the cat's strong heartbeat, and deep breaths. Sanji closed his eyes, a single tear sliding down his cheek. "Can I sleep with him?" Hearing this, Law pushed Kid out, and closed the door behind him.

**A/N: Thank you all for your review, favorites and followers! Sorry for the late update. Classes started, so yeah. Thank you once again for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Koneko

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker Law/kid

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

Zoro woke with a start. He bolted upright, smacking his hand over his mouth, feeling his stomach turn with the sensation of throwing up. His eyes went to Sanji, who was stirring in his sleep, most likely because of the cat's violent wake or lack of warmth. Zoro was convinced he loved Sanji's sent, but right now it was making his already queasy stomach worse.

The blonde chef shifted, stretching before opening his blue eyes. He instantly sat up when he saw Zoro with his hand over his mouth, and looking as green has his hair. "Marimo? What's wrong?" Even though he had asked, Sanji knew Zoro was on the verge of puking, and without his leg brace he wouldn't be able to get to the bathroom by himself. Knowing it would take too much time to get the brace on Zoro; the blonde slipped his hand under Zoro's legs and back, and hauled him up to then rush towards the bathroom. The moment the cat was in reaching distance, he practically threw himself from Sanji's arms and vomited into the toilet.

Sanji watched with worried eyes, his hand lightly soothing Zoro's back, as Zoro emptied the contents of his stomach. Sanji cringe when the cat's nails scraped against the toilet ring with how tight he was holding it. Sanji didn't like to see Zoro like this, watching him heave and gag for breath.

He was just happy he woke when he did. He would have woken with puke on him if he didn't. Though, what really worried the blonde was, _why was Zoro puking in the first place_? Yesterday's incident with Kid was already something to be anxious about. Was Zoro sick?

Once he finished emptying the contents of his stomach, Zoro leaned back, feeling now drained and out of breath. Sanji kneeled between his legs, taking Zoro's pale face into his hands. "You feel better?" Sanji only became more worried when he noticed Zoro turn his face away. "Marimo?" Sanji asked, feeling a little hurt. Zoro shook his head, closing his eyes as he did so. He grabbed onto one of Sanji's hands before answering.

"You smell like that thing you smoke, mixed with fish..." Zoro placed a hand over his stomach. "It made me feel worse."

"My smell?" Sanji frown. "Do you think it has to do with what happened yesterday? Do you think-" Sanji licked his lips before finishing his sentence, "Your animal senses are becoming stronger?" His blue eyes went to Zoro. Sanji was scared, scared of losing Zoro. Of Zoro losing his human mind. If that happened, how was he going to help Zoro? Would he be forced to chain Zoro like his uncle did? He had his friends, in which he also had to worry about. He couldn't be selfish and allow any of them to get hurt because of his selfish wish. But, if the time comes… would he be able to do it? Sanji felt a shiver run down his spine, just the very thought was making the blonde shaky.

Zoro shrugged, still leaning heavily on the wall behind him. Sanji could see the doubt in his eyes, and he didn't like seeing it there. The cat was to be strong, fearless and have a strong will. Sanji steady Zoro the moment he saw him try to stand and lose his balance. "Let me help you." Zoro nodded, feeling too tired to object. He didn't mind Sanji's help, but he feels uncomfortable when it's not him. Law isn't too bad, because he is his doctor, but he only felt at ease when the chef was with him. The cat wondered how much staying alone in Sanji's house had to contribute towards these feelings.

"I'm going to call Law. Wait here for me." Sanji suggested, once he placed Zoro back in bed. Zoro nodded slowly. Seeing Zoro's answer, the blonde went to put on his shirt. He had taken it off during the night because of how hot it was, and the cat's hot body making it a bad combination.

Kissing Zoro on the brow, Sanji left the room to look for the veterinarian. The blonde stopped by the door, before he exitsed the room, "Do you want something to eat?" Seeing Zoro place the covers over his head, Sanji could only take it as a "no." Now with a heavy heart, Sanji left to get Law. He just hoped Law could figure out what was wrong with Zoro.

Zoro opened his eyes, he didn't remember falling asleep. Apparently he did, as he saw both Law and Sanji in the clinic room and didn't remember seeing them enter the room. Staying still to make sure his stomach wouldn't retaliate, Zoro sat up slowly, using his hand as support on the bed.

Seeing Zoro up, Sanji went to his side and sat next to him, placing one of his hands behind of Zoro's ear and scratching it. "How do you feel?" Zoro hummed in the back of his throat, leaning into Sanji's gentle touch. Sanji's blue eyes went to Law, wanting the vet to do magic and make Zoro feel better.

Law was seated at his desk, deep in his work, one of his hands on his chin, the other tapping lightly on the desk. The blonde's worried expression was brought back to Zoro, as the blonde brushed his hand through his green hair, pushing his ears back as he did so. It was then the cat noticed he had yet to respond, and Sanji must have felt worried, since he hadn't answered. Zoro swallowed thickly before he opened his mouth. "Yeah, I feel better. But I'm still not hungry."

Zoro pressed his lips onto Sanji's, pushing the blonde out of his way so he could sit up straight. Once he was up, he left the blonde with his lips stuck out, with kissy lips. "Did you figure out what's wrong with me?" The veterinarian took his time to answer. He averts his eyes from the papers he was looking over, but when he did respond all he could answer was with a slow shake of his head.

"I couldn't find anything. There are two things I can conclude as to why you vomited this morning. One, we introduced you to solid foods too quickly. Or two, you caught an infection." Seeing Law's skeptical gaze, Zoro furrowed his eyebrow, now knowing there was probably something more. Sanji shifted behind of Zoro, wrapping his arms around the cat's waist. Zoro didn't have his haramaki, as Law suggested to take it off the cat, since it was hot. (Sanji hid it just in case) Zoro's long green tail was on Sanji's shoulder, making Sanji snicker once in a while when it brushed against his ear.

"It's not that. Is it?"

Not wanting to answer the question, Law turned in his chair again, looking over the papers he had. Shuffling them into a thin pile, Law stood up from the chair, causing an audible scratch against the wooden ground as he did. "I'm going to look over Roronoa's stuff. Excuse me."

Sanji's eyes went from Law, who closed the door when he stepped out, back to his sexy cat. A smile crossed Sanji's lips as he leaned on Zoro, his chest pressed into Zoro's back, his hands wrapped around the cat's neck. The blonde started trailing kisses down Zoro's neck and back, earning a chill from the cat. Zoro leaned his head back, giving Sanji more access to his tan neck.

He took a deep breath before he was able to address the hot blonde crawling on his back, tempting him for more. "I feel… better now." Zoro could feel the blonde smile against his neck. With a smile of his own, he leaned back onto Sanji. Now the chef having easy access to feel and touch his strong chest and stomach. The blonde did just that, his hands snaking their way down Zoro's cat like body and stopping right on top of his belly button. "Marimo…." Sanji said slowly and breathlessly.

"What do you think is going to happen in the next year? Do you think we will be together like we are now? With what's going on around us."

Zoro hummed as he closed his eyes. "I don't know. If it gets too bad, then I would have to leave with the other experiments." The blonde leaned more of his weight onto Zoro's strong back. "I'll have to fight with Mihawk; I won't abandon them."

With a shocking realization, the blonde became aware of the fact, if that day comes, in which he had to choose to fight in humanities or experiments side, whose side would he stand by? Would he be able to choose sides when the time comes? What would Nami, Luffy, Law choose?

Zoro would have to fight by the animal's side. If he did choose the experiment's side, would he be going against his father and friends if they choose to fight alongside humanity? Sanji gritted his teeth. Not wanting to continue thinking about that, the blonde trailed more kisses down Zoro's neck. His blonde hair falling into place on Zoro shoulder.

To Sanji's displeasure, Zoro bolted away from Sanji, his hand over his mouth, just like that very morning. Sanji stayed with his hands outstretched, missing Zoro's hot body pressed against his. "Zoro?" Sanji asked worriedly. Sanji couldn't see the cat's face because he had his back towards him. He tried to lean over Zoro's shoulder, but the cat pushed Sanji face away with his hand. "Cook, not now…please."

"Oh…um," The blonde leaned back. "Ok..." Sanji said slowly.

"Cook… can you leave?" Sanji felt his heart skip a beat. _Leave?_ Not wanting to upset the cat anymore, the blonde silently shifted out of bed, and went towards the door, only stopping for a second, hoping the cat would call him back. Not hearing his name, Sanji continued through the door, his heart feeling like it was fully torn out of his chest.

/

Mihawk knew something was wrong when he saw Hawkins in a quick pace, heading his direction. The Accipiter was not the type to show any emotion, and with the face he had, the dog could tell he brought bad news. "Mihawk, the humans are on their way as we speak. They're less than a mile away. We can't keep running." The dog nodded once before making his way towards the path, where he knew the humans would be walking on. "Tell the experiments to be ready."

"Yes." Hawkin spread his wings, which were attached to his back, a gust of wind wrapping around him as he flapped them. In less than a second the Accipiter was in the skies heading to where the other experiments were.

_What is going on?_

It wasn't long till Mihawk could see the torch lights of the humans. Not wanting them to get any closer, the leader of the experiment jumped down the rock, only lightly tapping on each rock, until he reached the flat plain the humans were walking on. Mihawk crossed his arms over his pale chest, a frown on his lips.

There was a small group of at least 20 humans. Each with a coat over their heads. The one in the middle, clearly the leader stepped out from the group. "Why, if it isn't Mihawk, the leader of the experiment. The one freeing and rescuing them. It is a pleasure to meet you again."

"Cut the crap. What are you and your little lackeys doing here?" Mihawk addressed the person who was in front. His piercing golden eyes couldn't see who was under the cloak, but he did notice the person was tall and thin. "We had a deal… you shouldn't be here, we have not decided. Now leave!"

A sly smile took over the person's lips, the only thing the dog could see because of the hood hiding their face. "You see. I decided not to wait to see if you would agree to put on the collar or not." Mihawk growled at the back of his throat, but the person under the cloak continued explaining. The sick smile still on their lips. "We are here to take you in. Whether you were going to comply with the collar or not."

A dog like smirk worked its way onto the experiments lips. "You expect to take us on with a little group of 20 people? Don't make me laugh." Behind Mihawk, the experiments made themselves known, their eyes shining a bright yellow under the full moon and an animalistic growl emitting from the back if their throat. They were alongside the cliff Mihawk was on not too long ago, baring their fangs.

Mihawk couldn't help but notice the coated leader's smirk didn't wash off their face. "Ah, but you see, we don't have an army of just 20…. Just take a look around you." The dog's eyes slowly went to his surroundings. Slowly, from the shadows and cliff top he could see human's with weapons start to make their presence known. "I have an army of over 300 men. All willing to die tonight." Mihawk's golden eyes snapped back to the coated person, another growl escaping his throat. "You still believe you will win? Are you all willing to fight us?"

"We are not going to run. It doesn't matter how many you have at your side. We are not going down easy. We will take you down."

"Ah" the person said slyly. "But you see, we have something that would hinder those beautiful powers of yours." Mihawk's eyes started to widen with realization. "We have sea stone… your weakness."

"You bastard…" he rasped under his breath.

The leader of the humans lifted their hand slowly, a smile still on their lips. Showing how much they were going to love taking the animals down.

"Get ready to attack." Mihawk ordered the experiments behind him. He didn't know if they could win. But they couldn't keep running. Humans have risen to war, and they would have to fight back as well. "Don't hold back… they are the ones who provoked this."

Almost simultaneously, both human and experiments started to charge at each other. Ready to kill the other who was against them. Mihawk charged towards the hooded person first, his nails drawn and harden, ready to tear that person to shreds.

To his surprise, he felt something hit his claws, which threw him to his side. Using his hand, the dog flipped before landing on his feet, a growl escaping his throat. His eyes widen when he saw who had stopped his attack.

"Kalifa?!" Mihawk question when he noticed the person, or more importantly the experiment who stopped him, was one of his own. "What the hell? What are you doing?"

Kalifa didn't say anything as she brought down her leg from its raised position, where she had kicked the dog's claws away from the human leader. Without saying a word, the deer dashed towards Mihawk, kicking him and pushing him back.

"Kalifa stop! We are not the enemy!" He tried to reason, his hands taking the hits of the deer. "You are attacking your own kind!"

With a powerful kick, the deer knocked the dog to the floor, her yellow eyes almost looking dead. It was then Mihawk saw the black collar around her thin neck. "What is that…?" His eyes snapped to the other experiments. It was then he noticed that the humans were not killing them, but placing the black collar around their necks.

He could see how the humans grabbed Hawkins by his long wings and held him down. Forcefully snapping the collar around his neck. And slowly his will to fight slowed, until he became like Kalifa. His golden eyes looking dead. "Hawkin!" Mihawk gritted his teeth, hearing the scream and the rasp of the experiments all around as they tried to get away from the humans grasp.

They were no match if the humans were using the sea stone. And those collars…

A shadow over him made Mihawk's golden eyes snap back to where Kalifa was to be standing, but to his surprise it was the cloaked person. "You bastards. Those collars! They work as a mind control! What are you planning?" The dog went on all four; ready to attack the human leader, but someone grabbed his hands and yanked them behind him.

"Hawkins!" Mihawk gritted his teeth when the hawk pushed him to the floor, pinning him head first there. "Control yourself!" He tried to reason, but to his dismay, the Accipiter had that same look in his eyes.

The person under the cloak smiled. "You will serve under me, like the animals you are…."

/

Zoro didn't even want to talk to Perona and Bonney for the last three weeks. He kept putting their conversation off for a next time. When the "next time" arrived, he would say the same thing again. He knew Bonney was already losing her temper, but in all honesty, he didn't have the energy to do anything but lie down and hope that he wouldn't throw up. His nauseous seemed to get worse over time. Not only that, but he couldn't hold down anything he put in his mouth. Even water was hard to pass his gagging reflex.

But the worst of all, he couldn't be next to Sanji. The blonde's scent would turn his stomach upside down, and when he started puking it was hard to stop. It would hurt when his muscles tighten and he was out of breath, and yet he continued to empty the contents of his stomach.

Law had deeper under eye circles, staying up day and night, trying to understand the cat's sudden illness and rapid weight loss. The vet knew it was because Zoro puked anything that hit his stomach, and he couldn't eat anything in the past few days. But no matter what he looked at, he just couldn't find anything. Zoro was healthy.

Sanji had learned to leave the cat sleep (or stay in bed) until the later hours. It seemed to do better for him. He would feed him simple things, like crackers or bread. And even that sometimes would provoke a series of gags. Heck, even when the cat tried to brush his teeth, even that was becoming a killer task for him!

The cat shifted, tucking himself tighter under the covers. He missed Sanji's warmth next to him. He had been sleeping by himself for the last three weeks, because his stupid nose would send bad signals to his stomach where he would start to vomit. It wasn't just Sanji, but anything with a smell would set him off. It was starting to get downright annoying.

He brought the cover that was over his face down when he felt the presence of another in his room. His eyes landed on Perona, her long pig tail dangling from peeking through the door. "How are you feeling?"

"You don't have to stand there. Close the door when you come in."

Taking the invitation, the horse entered the room and closed the door behind her. Her golden eyes went back to Zoro as she made her way next to him. It wasn't until she was seated on his bed, by his feet that she spoke. "How are you feeling?"

"The nauseous have been subsiding these pass days. I'm feeling a little better."

Perona smiled sweetly. "I'm glad."

Seeing Perona fidget, and biting her bottom lip, clearly holding herself back, Zoro rolled his eyes. "Go ahead" Zoro said with a light blush on his cheeks. He already knew what Perona wanted to do. With a bright smile now on her face, Perona leaned over the cat and started pulling on his ears. The one thing she loved to do.

"Ok, ok, don't get too touchy." Zoro grumbled, pushing her grabby hands back to her. "So why are you really here?"

Finally sitting back, Perona started slowly. "Bonney and I have something to tell you." She spoke up quickly when she notices Zoro open his mouth to protest, like he did in the last weeks. Bonney was already at her limit and wanted to return to Mihawk.

"It has to do with why you can't be next to Sanji."

_Sanji turned on the television, the TV already on the news channel. His attention was brought to it, as a woman talked about some new collars, the same ones Perona and Bonney were talking about. _

"_**If we don't see an experiment with one, we will kill them on the spot… It is a way to reassure the experiment has an owner. If something happens we can go to the owner, who would hold all responsibly. Call this number in the screen. Because after this week, any experiment without one will be killed on the spot. **_

_Sanji bit his bottom lip, his hand slowly going to his cell phone. He didn't want to get one for Zoro…but if someone found him, they would kill him. And Zoro was already having trouble controlling himself. If he loses control and someone sees him… they would kill him. He would take responsibility if anything. If this was what he had to do until they could think of something, then…_

Knowing she had his complete attention, because the cat was now looking at her with intense eyes, and his ears straight, the horse continued to explain, taking it easy this time, believing Zoro wouldn't interrupt her.

"You know we are all connected. But more importantly, we can feel our connection with you…" Perona glanced at her hands. "Zoro-kun…. the reason you can't stand Sanji's scent or any of that matter. The reason you've been sick these pass weeks…. is because…" Zoro furrowed his eyebrows; he was now sitting upright on his bed.

If he could find out what was happening, then maybe he could fix it. Then he and Sanji can get back together. He did notice how Sanji would look hurt when the blonde went near him and only provoked a series of gags. He didn't want to see the blonde hurt, the sadness hidden in those bright blue eyes.

_Sanji dialed the number, his heart feeling heavy as he placed the phone to his ear. "Yes…I need a collar…"_

She looked at Zoro, her lips moving slowly as she said every syllable. "Zoro…you're pregnant."

**A/N: Don't forget to review. They really motivate me to write. Until next time. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Koneko

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker Law/kid

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

Zoro's mind was racing. He could feel his stomach turn with the sensation of puking again. He just couldn't get his mind around the idea of him being pregnant. How was going to tell Sanji? What would Sanji say when he did tell him. The cat kicked the sheets off his feet, as he turned over to grab his leg brace. He needed to tell Sanji.

"Where are you going?" Perona asked. Zoro didn't say anything as he continued to move. The cat looked ready to puke again. The horse had no idea what was passing through his mind, which could be anything.

The green hair teen's hands shook as he strapped the brace, his mind was a blank. This was not supposed to happen, not now. Not when an organization was trying to kill them. Zoro's eyes snapped to the pink hair girl, a worried expression on her face. She gently touched Zoro's shoulder. "Zoro where are you going?" Her voice sounding soft, as if talking to a frightened animal.

"I have to tell Sanji. He has to know." Before Zoro could stand, after he finished strapping the brace, the horse held tightly to his arm. She leaned close to Zoro, her eyes bigger than they were before. "You can't tell him."

Zoro's eyes were on the horse. "What?... why not?"

"Because, what if he doesn't want it, and leaves you. You can't afford that right now. Not with everything that is happening around us." She pleaded, her eyebrows creased worriedly.

"If he doesn't want it." Zoro whispered slowly. He didn't think of that. He didn't think of Sanji's reaction being a negative one. They were going to have a baby. But… what if Sanji didn't want one? What if Sanji abandon him? What would happen to them?

Zoro could feel his breath accelerate, along with his pulse. All of a sudden he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. A gentle repeated tap on his back brought his attention to Perona. She had a worried expression on her face, her lips partly open. "Zoro-kun, calm down, or you're going to hyperventilate."

Nodding slowly, Zoro swallowed thickly, his mouth tasting dry. "I can't do this." He couldn't think of his life without Sanji. Sanji was the world to him. The blonde was there with him from the start. He was the one who freed him from the chain, fed him and sheltered him.

He loved Sanji, and if Sanji leaves him, he didn't know what he would do without him. Especially with a baby on its way.

"I'm sorry Zoro." Perona apologized lowly. "We still need Sanji's help with the experiments. We don't know if he will keep helping us if he leaves you. We need a place to hide. The reason there are so many alive is because of this place built to help us. You can't tell him now."

Zoro stood up, his body shaking slightly. "I won't tell him… not now at lease." If he could stay with Sanji until the baby was born then he would. If Sanji didn't want them, then he would leave. But until then…

Without Perona meaning to, she planted a seed of doubt in Zoro.

After their talk, Perona left, leaving Zoro to think over what was said to him. The cat slowly placed a hand on his stomach. He couldn't think of another person growing inside of him. If what Perona said was true, how did that happen? He knew it was physically impossible for him to bear a child, but the symptom Perona called morning sickness were present. He couldn't deny that…

Finally deciding to leave his room, which took more effort than what he would like to acknowledge, Zoro made his way to the kitchen, where the rest of his friends were to getting ready to eat some of Sanji's lunch.

"**BABY**!"

Zoro jumped, placing a hand over his heart when he heard that word. It was the first thing he heard when he reached the dining room. It was Brooks, the skinny man was standing on the chair, one foot on the floor and the other on the dining chair, his guitar strapped over his thin chest as he sang.

"Kid stop acting like a **baby**!" Law scowled, as the redhead laid his head on the table, muttering something about Brooks singing and Franky's loud voice.

"Luffy! Get little **baby **Chopper from under the table." Nami demanded. The raven hair boy instantly dropped onto all four, calling the small dog towards him. Chopper didn't want to come out from under the table, so Luffy had to go under for him.

Zoro didn't know if he was hearing thing or going crazy. A voice brought Zoro's attention back to the group.

"Ah, Zoro you're up!" Nami greeted, just noticing the green hair teen standing awkwardly by the door. "Are you coming to eat with us?" She asked, since Zoro had stopped eating with the group since his sickness began.

A clatter under the table, most likely Luffy hitting his head, was heard before the raven hair boy poked his head from under the table, Chopper in his hands. "Yeah Zoro, you should eat with us. You haven't eaten with us in such a long time."

"It would be nice if you joined us." Law added, his hand petting Kids head. The red-head picked up his head to look at the cat. Zoro shifted from one foot to the other. His green eyes went towards Sanji, when he noticed the blonde inside the kitchen. Without saying a word to the others, the cat went to Sanji.

"Sanji?"

The blonde instantly halted in his movement. Zoro's heart was thundering in his ears, he could feel his tail swaying back and forth, without him having any control over it. It felt like his blood ran cold when Sanji's eyes met his. Deep down, clawing at his instinct, he just wanted to crawl to Sanji and tell him. Tell him they were having a baby…

But what Perona said was there too, holding him rooted to the ground, preventing him from spilling his last resolve to the blonde, and hoping Sanji… the father of his child wouldn't reject them both.

"I need to …tell you something. Zoro said, before he could catch himself. He didn't like how his voice sounded in his own ears. It sounded weak and pathetic, and really, it was no different then what he was feeling at the moment. From the looks of it, Sanji most have heard it too, because the blonde was now regarding him with questioning eyes, with slight worry in them.

"Is everything ok Marimo?" The blonde finished wiping his hands on the dish towel before he placed it down, and made his way to where Zoro was standing, who almost looked lost in the kitchen, even though he was not moving.

His mind and body felt numb, and his answer was reflecting that. "Yeah… can we talk in private? I have something I need to tell you." Zoro's mouth was moving faster than his brain. A part of him was screaming for him to stop. That Perona was right, and Sanji would leave him the moment he found out. But another part of him was also just as forcefully growling out at him. _Sanji was the father and should know_. He had the right to know. He had no right to hold such a thing from the blonde. From the father of their baby-

A smile crossed Zoro's lips. _Their baby_. It felt right, and yet so unreal. As if this were a dream. They were going to have a child. The blonde and him... who would have ever thought? Sanji's worried tone brought the cat's attention to him. Now realizing he spaced out.

"Give me ten minutes so I can finish lunch." Sanji leaned closer to Zoro. "Can it wait until then?" Zoro nodded numbly. Deciding to wait for Sanji, Zoro eased himself onto the kitchen floor, until sitting. With a smile on his face, Sanji turned to finish the lasagna he was preparing before he was distracted by Zoro.

Sanji finished almost the time he estimated. "Marimo, I'm ready when you are." Not hearing a response, Sanji glance back only to see Zoro curled on the floor, his tail laid tightly around him, legs tucked under him and one of his arms under his head. His back and chest raising and falling deeply.

The blonde couldn't help but muse. Zoro was a sleeping cat in his kitchen. It was cute. He didn't notice how much he loved having Zoro by his side. Even like this, Zoro sleeping near him was warming his heart. Taking off his apron, Sanji hanged it before silently making his way to where Zoro was, walking lightly as to not startle him.

Reaching his sleeping side, Sanji reached and passed his hand, his thumb brushing Zoro's eyebrows. Silently lying next to Zoro, Sanji smiled as he made himself comfortable by the Marimo. "Hey." Zoro had stirred in sleep, and was now looking at Sanji with sleepy eyes.

"Hey." Zoro said, stifling a yawn, before he wrinkled his nose. "You don't smell like smoke."

Sanji smiled. "Since you said it bothered you, I've been trying to quit since then." Zoro's eyes widen when he heard what Sanji just confessed to him. The blonde was trying to help, and was even willing to stop smoking for him… for _them_.

"Did it work?"

For an answer, Zoro buried his face on Sanji's collarbone, to the blonde's confusion. Still confused Sanji placed his hand behind Zoro's back in a supportive way. He didn't know what was wrong with Zoro, he just hoped it was something they could both deal with and move on.

"We can still talk if you want…" Zoro shifted.

"I just want to stay like this for a while. I haven't touched or held you in so long. Can we just stay like this?"

Sanji placed his chin on Zoro's green head, causeing the cat's ears to lay back, "We can stay as long as you like." The chef missed Zoro more than he thought he did. His addiction was not his cigarette, but the cat. The pass weeks he couldn't keep his anxiety down, he needed Zoro, but Zoro couldn't stand his smell. So without thinking it twice, he decided to change that habit. And when he cooked, he made sure to always wear an apron so the smell wouldn't cling to his clothes. It was worth it. Having this gorgeous animal in his arms was payment enough.

To Sanji's surprise, when his hand brushed Zoro's side, he couldn't help but be astonished by the fact that Zoro had lost a considerable amount of weight. The define muscles which sculpted the cat to its powerful being, were almost gone. Sanji knew Zoro was not eating, and anything he did try to eat was either light, or vomited. Law had mentioned to him about Zoro's thin state, since he couldn't bring the food directly to Zoro, Law had offered to help, but Sanji didn't know it was this bad. If he knew, he could have tried harder to make something passable for him to eat, and keep down.

Now that he looked at Zoro, he could see how thin he looked. How his clothes draped over his now smaller frame. He looked so much smaller, tired and fragile. The only other time he had seen Zoro like this was right after the fight with Kuma. He thought he would lose Zoro that day. Sanji felt tears blur his vision. He really thought he had lost Zoro that day. Actually, if it wasnt for Zoro's himslef who stopped him...

Sanji's eyes went back to Zoro, he was determined to stop smoking or at least lose the smell before returning to Zoro's side. But this was just unacceptable, as a chef Zoro was to be healthy. He preferred him to be overweight than under, at least the cat would look well fed.

"Zoro?" Sanji shifted, his eyes going to him. "You fell asleep again. Why are you so tired?" Sanji sighed. Realizing something was pinching his side, the blonde placed his hand in his pocket, and when he took out the item Sanji saw the collar he had ordered a week ago. It was black, and thick, which looked close to a choker. "Would you be mad at me if I put this on you?"

With shaking hands, Sanji slowly took the collar with both his hands, his blue eyes on Zoro's sleeping face, as his hands got closer to his thin tan neck. "Would you hate me if I put this on you?" Sanji slowly started to wrap it, his hands still shaking uncontrollably.

Zoro woke with a start. He felt a weight on him, his eyes snapped to his side, where he felt it. "Luffy?" The boy had a smile on his face, Chopper on his hands. Luffy's head was resting on Zoro's side, a toothy grin there.

"Zoro, you've been on the kitchen floor since we ate lunch.-Eh? What are you looking for?" Luffy asked when he noticed the cat's green eyes going to his surroundings.

"Sanji."

"Oh, he left. He told me not to wake you, but I still did cause I'm bored. You want to go outside and play?"

It was then Zoro noticed that he had a sheet draped over him, and a pillow was tucked under his head. Zoro took the sheets in his hand and brought them to his face as he took a whiff.. _They smell like Sanji. _"Zorooooo!" The cat's eyes went to Luffy. "Let's play!" The boy tugged at Zoro's arm, making the cat loose the sheets. "We'll play the game you like so much! And Chopper can play too."

With a grin now on his face, Zoro stood up, letting the sheet fall to the floor. "You better start running."

"Run Chopper he's gonna get us!" Luffy screeched as he ran with the small terrier outside, where he knew the woods were.

/

Sanji placed the collar on his dresser. It felt heavy on his hands when he was placing it around the cat's neck. But he just couldn't. He couldn't find it in him to do that to Zoro. It would be impossible for him to ask Zoro to wear it. Sanji felt sick to his stomach, thinking he would have done that to his cat.

Without thinking it twice, Sanji grabbed the collar and placed it into his drawer. Just seeing it was making Sanji drown in guilt. Sanji leaned on the dresser with both his hands, his eyes locked on the wooden surface. He regretted buying the collar.

Luffy's laughter brought Sanji out of his thoughts, his blue eyes went to his window. Taking one more glance, Sanji stepped to the opening. A smile crossed his lips when he saw the young boy laughing, running between the trees.

Behind the house Roronoa lived and Franky expanded was a beautiful forest. Zoro and Luffy always played in the forest, the cat's favorite place to be. He didn't blame him, outside in the wild; Zoro was the animal he was. Sanji watched in silent awe, each time he saw Zoro's cat-half blossom, it always made him stare.

Even though Luffy was running at top speed, weaving around trees, that didn't distract the cat. The only time Sanji could see Zoro follow without getting lost was at this time and moment. The blonde stepped closer to the window. Zoro was elegant, every move not wasted, as he climbed trees, and jumped from one branch to the next, not missing a beat as he followed his prey, which was Luffy. And when there wasn't a tree he could jump to, Zoro would land powerfully on the grounds on all four, before dashing after Luffy, until he had another tree he could climb to follow straw hat from above. He did all this with the same speed, not letting Luffy out of his sight.

Sanji smiled when he saw Zoro was right on top of Luffy. He already knew Luffy was going to get caught. The small boy was no match against a natural predator like Zoro. Even with a head start, Zoro was agile and fast, his body made to hunt and kill. Sanji believed Zoro would be hindered by his bad leg, but even with the brace the cat proved to be just as fast. If anything Zoro would have probably been more agile and faster than he is now if he didnt't need the brace.

Zoro rounded the bark of the tree, by the time Luffy reached, Zoro was on him, rolling on the floor until they broke in a tangle of limbs, laughing. "Zoro, you got me so fast!" Luffy laughed as he held his stomach because of how fast he was running. "I don't know how you catch up so fast!" Zoro just shrugged as he rolled from his back to his stomach. He loved running around and catching Luffy.

Zoro's sensitive nose caught Sanji's scent, he glanced to where the scent was coming from. The moment he saw Sanji by the window, a smile broke onto his lips.

"Sanji!" Zoro started running on all four as his transition onto his two feet. Luffy rolled onto his stomach as well, watching as the cat made his way towards Sanji. The only person Luffy knew who could take Zoro away from their much-loved game. The raven hair boy couldn't hold the toothy grin, "Shishishi, Zoro is a real kitty."

The blonde's eyes were averted to the side; his eyes were caught by Nami, who had existed the house with a book and drink in hand. Most likely going to read under a tree. "Cook!" Sanji fell back when he heard his name, and saw Zoro hanging upside down from his window. "Wahhhh! Marimo!"

"I didn't mean to scare you." Zoro slowly flipped into Sanji's window, sitting down next to Sanji. "You ok?"

Sanji nodded. "I saw you playing with Luffy outside. I'm guessing your feeling better. Do you want something to eat? You haven't eaten breakfast, neither lun- "Cook?"

Closing his mouth, Sanji watched Zoro's face in slight confusion. He didn't expect the cat to interrupt him, (only if Zoro was that hungry.) But from the looks of it, Zoro didn't seem hungry, even though he still looked thin. The cat's gaze was to the window, his eyes on a large tree.

He knew Zoro was thinking of something when Zoro looked at Sanji with excitement in his green eyes. "Come with me cook."

"Wait, to where?"

Sanji's gaze went to where Zoro was pointing, to the same tree he was looking at not too long ago. "Nooo." Sanji raised both his hands while shaking his head. "That's a tall tree. I can't go up there."

Zoro leaned into Sanji's personal space, a soft purring sound emitting from him. "I wasn't asking for your permission." Zoro gestured with his head towards the tree. "Come with me."Sanji's eyes were wide. His blue eyes went down to Zoro's hand, which was stretched out towards him. "Take my hand, and I will show you a different world."

With his heart pounding fast, Sanji placed his hand into the cat's thin hand. The smirk which came across Zoro's face made Sanji have second thoughts, but the moment Zoro hauled him to his feet, Sanji felt his fears slowly melt away.

Zoro turned around, giving his back to Sanji. Without saying a word, Sanji got onto Zoro's back, almost scared to hurt him, even though he knew he could not. "Hold on tight, ok?" Sanji nodded. Only answering verbally when he remembered he was behind Zoro, and the cat wouldn't be able to see his answer.

His hands wrapped around his neck.

"Zoro wait!" Sanji found himself protesting when he noticed the cat was carrying them to the edge of his bedroom window. They were three stories high, and the height itself was scaring him. But something made Sanji close his eyes, feeling soothed, and relaxed. With a strange realization; Sanji noticed it was the vibration of Zoro's still purring body. The vibration was running from Zoro's strong back to his chest.

Before Sanji knew it, Zoro was already by the window. "Hold on tight." Squeezing his arms around Zoro, Sanji buried his face into Zoro's neck the moment he felt the animal he was holding onto leap from the window. "Zoroooooo!" Sanji screamed, which (to Sanji's surprise) turned into laughter full of joy. Sanji loved the feeling of the wind thought his blonde hair as they fell from the window. His blood and heart was pounding, but he felt happy.

What the blonde didn't expect was for his smile to widen when they landed on the floor. The cat landed on all four before dashing towards the tree he was pointing to earlier. Zoro didn't slow down even when they were close to it. "Marimo?" Sanji questioned. With a powerful leap, Zoro's nail dug into the tree bark, carrying Sanji up the tree with fluent ease.

Sanji watched as they passed tree branches, as they got higher and higher. He didn't dare look down now, if he thought the three story house was high, he didn't want to see how high they were now. Sanji closed his eyes, his arms and legs tightly wrapped around Zoro's body. Hid body feeling the muscles ripple as the cat moved them both higher and higher.

"Cook."

Sanji opened his eyes. The blonde couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sanji slowly got off Zoro's back, his feet on the branch. He could see the top of the forest, as birds flew as a flock from one end of the forest to the other. He could see the rolling mountain in the distance. The sky was just beautiful. The sun was setting, making it an orange-yellow hue, which spread across the land and skies. Sanji's blue eyes went to Zoro, the colors playing on his tan skin. _It was beautiful_….

The blonde couldn't help but look at Zoro. How the orange light danced on his skin, accenting his muscles and curves. His green hair looking darker. But with this lighting, Sanji was also able to see the skeletal features on Zoro's face. His slightly drained cheeks and thin neck. There was something in Zoro's eyes, like he was thinking of something important.

Sanji was holding onto Zoro's arm, even though they were on a steady thick branch, his grip tightening when he heard the cat speak.

"Cook; there is something I want to tell you."

"Yeah, Marimo?"

Zoro shook his head. He didn't carry Sanji up here to tell him about the baby growing inside him. He only wanted to spend more time with Sanji, if the blonde was going to leave him, then he wanted to spend as much time as he could with him. "Not now, I just want to stay here with you, for a little longer." Zoro green eyes, which almost looked a yellow because of the orange sun, went to Sanji. "Will you stay here with me?"

Sanji nodded absent-mindedly. Carefully, as to not fall off, Sanji sat down, Zoro doing the same, but not a careful. Zoro leaned onto Sanji's shoulder. "I love you…"

"I love you too Marimo."

They both stayed on the branch, just enjoying each others company as they watched the sun set.

/

It has been two weeks since that day, and Nami had to say she had enough. Zoro had been walking up and down the house, as if he were trying to dig a hole into the ground. Everyone commented on it, but no one said anything directly to Zoro. Maybe because he was getting better. Eating with them again since his sickness had subsided. She was getting down right frustrated watching the cat. Even though Luffy argued that Zoro was not bothering anyone, Nami couldn't take it anymore. It was just irritating.

"Zoro!" Nami roared when she saw him walk from the living room towards the room, and return again. He looked anxious, and Nami was about to find out why!

The cat didn't say anything; he only stared at her, before scowling. "Don't look at me like that." She sighed. "Come with time." Gesturing with her hand Nami made her way to her room, only glancing back once to make sure he was following, which he was.

Zoro entered the room, as Nami closed the door right after. "Talk!" She demanded as she folded her hands over her breast, a frown on her lips.

"Last time I check, you were the one who asked me to come here. So you talk."

With another sigh, Nami made her way to her bed, and sat down. Zoro was so hard sometimes. She wished he was a little more like Luffy and Sanji. She could get Sanji to do anything she wanted, and for Luffy, all she had to do was offer him meat. But with Zoro, she didn't have any form of control over him. He was like an animal she could not control. Though that's not what she wanted. She just wanted to ask for something and not have to run around the bush to get an answer.

"Zoro, you know you can talk to me. We are Nakama." She watched as Zoro furrowed his eyebrow, a frown still present. "If you don't want to tell me what's bothering you, then fine. But just know when you need to talk, I'm here to help."

To Nami's surprise, she could see Zoro's resolve start to waver, something she thought would take much longer. Nami patted the side of her bed lightly. "Come." With his ears down, Zoro silently went to Nami's side and sat.

Zoro stayed quiet for a few seconds before he started to speak, his baritone voice the only sound in the room. He felt awkward speaking to Nami, but maybe she could help him. "Nami…" The ginger hair girl eyes were on him, her lips tucked under her teeth. "Do you think Sanji… wants a child?"

Nami's eyes widen with both surprise and confusion. "What?" She wasn't sure she was hearing right. Did Zoro ask about Sanji wanting a baby? It was then it clicked. Did Zoro want to give Sanji a child, the only thing he would not be able to do? He was worried, pacing back and forth because of this?

A small smile worked its way to her lips. It was almost adorable of the cat to think this. She noticed she was smiling when the cat looked at her with a questioning face. Shaking her head, Nami placed her hand on one of Zoro's hands. "Sanji wouldn't want a child. So don't worry."

Zoro's eyes widen slightly. _Sanji wouldn't want a baby? _Zoro bit his bottom lip, his stomach starting to act up again. Sanji didn't want a child. He wouldn't want his child. He wouldn't want their child.

Seeing Zoro's ears and tail down, Nami was a little puzzled. "Zoro it's ok. I'm sure having a child is the last thing in Sanji's mind. I'm sure-…more than sure Sanji wouldn't want a child."

The cat smiled at Nami, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to hold down his overwhelming emotions.

"Um, one more thing Nami." Zoro said slowly. Nami stayed silent, waiting for Zoro to say what was in his mind. "How big does a baby grow?" Not understanding the question, the girl tilted her head.

"What do you mean?"

"How big is a baby when it's born?"

Nami understood what the pacing was all about. Zoro was really thinking it hard. Though, she would like to know where this 'baby' topic came from. She wondered if Sanji said something to Zoro about it. She knew Zoro loved Sanji, and Zoro would do anything for the blonde. But Zoro wouldn't be able to give him a child.

Nami smiled. "They are small, and cute." She crossed her arms, one arm over the other. "No bigger than your arms." She placed her hand on Zoro's forearm. "A baby would fit perfectly in your arms." A smile formed on her lips when she saw Zoro smile gently. "Is that all? Are you going to stop your pacing?"

"Is that what's been bothering you?" The green hair cat smirked. "Can I go now? I promise I won't walk anymore."

"Are you sure that's all that's been bothering you?"

"Yeah… Nami the reason I was walking is because I've been off my feet for so long." Seeing Nami's once again confused face, Zoro shook his head. "Thank for worrying."

"What are Nakama for, right?" Nami smiled when Zoro smiled at her. It was weird talking to Zoro how they were now. _You're not right for Sanji_ That thought came to Nami's mind. She wondered if what Zoro was telling her was connected some way to that.

She wanted to apologize, but her tongue felt heavy in her mouth.

Nodding, Zoro stood up from the girl's soft bed, stretching his limbs as he did so. "Zoro… do you remember that day?..." Nami was looking at her hands. "Christmas?"

Zoro's eyes widen slightly. That day, Nami had told him he was not right for Sanji. He remembered now. _She was right all along_.

The cat glanced back at Nami, a smirk still on his lips. "Don't worry Nami. I forgot about that." She glanced away. She didn't know what to say now. But Zoro didn't seem to be planning on waiting on her, as he started making his way to the door. "See you around. I'll try to stay still."

Zoro closed the door behind him, a sigh escaping his lips. He felt drained and tired, "Sanji doesn't want you." Zoro placed a hand over his stomach, his thumb rubbing it soothingly. "It's ok. I won't tell him until you're born. We can be together until then." Zoro placed a hand under his chest and the other under his lower abs, measuring the size of his stomach, comparing it to the size Nami said a baby was.

"You'll be small, so Sanji won't know. Not until you're born, if you're only going to be as big as Nami said you'll be. You'll fit perfectly inside me. He won't know until you're born."

"If Sanji doesn't want you then, it's ok." Zoro hugged himself. "I'll take care of you myself."

**A/N: Another chapter. Hope you like!**


	8. Chapter 8

Koneko

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker Law/kid

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

_Sanji found himself smiling. The world around him a beautiful blue, but best of all he was underwater. Floating in the ocean underwater current, his hair and clothes moving with the ocean stream. Sanji saw distorted sand at the bottom of the sea. Taking a closer look, the chef saw it was a school of fishes. They headed his direction, spinning around him as if playing a game. They swam till disappearing at the surface, where he could see a blinding light. _

Opening his eyes slowly, Sanji stretched, hitting the alarm clock, which was what woke him. He didn't know why, but he still had a smile on his face, maybe because he has always been fascinated by water.

Zoro was next to him, sheets over his body covering him until his chest. They finally started to sleep in the same bed again, almost a week now, and he had to say, he couldn't be happier. Sanji wiggled, kicking the sheets of him. Even though it was hot, he knew soon the cold would start. He heard it would probably be one of the coldest winters ever recorded.

"Morning, Marimo."

Seeing Zoro stir, Sanji leaned back, giving Zoro enough room to turn on his back. "Hey." The cat answered lazily. Before speaking again, Sanji stole a quick kiss. "I had a dream." Sanji propped himself on his elbow, "I was swimming with fishes. It was so cool; it was like I could breathe underwater."

"Have any idea why you dreamt that?"

A pause was heard before Sanji spoke up again, "I did cook fish yesterday. Maybe that's what happens." Shrugging, Sanji stood up from the bed. "Marimo, get up. I want us all to eat breakfast together. We haven't in a long time."

Zoro groaned as he placed the pillow over his head. "I don't wonna. I eat lunch and dinner with you guys, I think that's enough." Sanji smiled. Taking his shirt, the cook sat next to Zoro, his hand rubbing Zoro's side. "Come on Marimo. Do it for me." His smile only grew when he saw the other man peek from under his pillow. With a sigh Zoro shifted. "Fine."

Sanji furrowed his eyebrows, his hand slowing down on Zoro's side. He didn't know if he was imagining it, but the cat's side felt thicker? He didn't remember it feeling like this, if anything, it was thin and curved. Now it almost looked like a straight line.

Hearing Zoro grunt, Sanji took his hand off his side. "You feel ok?" He asked when he saw Zoro pinch his nose, close his eyes, and curl under the covers.

"Yeah, just felt lightheaded for a second."

"Maybe because you haven't been eating right." Sanji's tone changed to one of command. "Get up so you can eat breakfast." Seeing Zoro rub his face with the palm of his hand and shift, the blonde concluded he would obey him, before he got up from beside Zoro and headed to their shared bathroom.

Zoro yawned, his hair a mess as he sat up, watching as the blonde disappears into the bathroom. Food didn't sound too appealing at the moment, but he knew he had to eat something. Zoro strapped the brace before he stood on his feet slowly, he was feeling lightheaded and knew if he stood up quickly, he'll only make it worse.

Hearing the water running, the cat went to the mirror, his eyes going to the only thing that seems to be changing on his body, his lower belly. Even though it wasn't that much of a change he could see it. His stomach was just splitting over his boxers. Zoro placed a hand over his stomach, his hand gently rubbing it.

After a few minutes, he made his way to where Sanji was. The moment he saw the blonde, he wrapped his arms around Sanji, not caring if the blonde was currently brushing his teeth and he might be making the task a bit more complicated.

"Hmmm?" Sanji asked with a hum. His mouth was full and he wouldn't be able to ask verbally.

The cat rubbed his head on Sanji's back as he closed his eyes. He knew he couldn't take what Nami said seriously; after all she was wrong about Sanji and him being together. If it were for him, he would have told Sanji already. If Perona wouldn't have stopped him, his mate would have known about the growing baby inside him.

But he couldn't tell Sanji, not if what Perona predicted became true. He couldn't be selfish, and jeopardize the experiment life because he couldn't keep his mouth shut long enough for things to calm down. Because where would they go if Sanji decided to cut all contacts with him and the experiments.

Even with this, he still wanted to tell Sanji. While his mind was telling him to stop, his mouth moves by itself. He couldn't risk it. If Sanji didn't want their baby, it would hurt, he'll feel torn, but no way in hell would he give up on his baby. He'll raise their baby by himself if he has to.

Sanji glanced back when he felt Zoro tighten his hold.

Then there was the chance Sanji would accept them both. That Sanji wouldn't care that he was a monster holding his child, because Sanji loved him… right? He would love the baby inside him, and help raise, and nurture the baby.

"Zoro?"

The cat's eyes snapped open, his green eyes landing on Sanji's beautiful blue ones. The blonde looked worried, his lips in a frown with toothpaste foam at the corner of his mouth, which only made Zoro see Sanji as cute. The cat licked the side of Sanji's lips where the toothpaste was present.

"I'm fine Sanji."

"Gah, Marimo, don't do that. That's toothpaste which has been in my mouth. It's dirty, even if you might not see it that way." Zoro always used his mouth as a third hand. Sanji found himself teaching the Marimo that some things don't go into one's mouth, toothpaste foam being one of them.

He remembered when he burned his hand with the stove because Zoro had appeared unannounced behind of him, making him jump and some of the hot oil on the pan to splash on his thumb. He remembered trying to go around Zoro and water his burning hand, but the cat had taken his burnt finger and started to lick it. His tongue working on his hand, and his lips sucking on his thumb. It did the trick, but right after he found himself in bed with Zoro. Now that he thought about it, Zoro was passing through his heat cycle; did he do that on purpose? He couldn't help but wonder.

"But curly-cue is never dirty, or was I wrong." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You know I'm only dirty when it comes to you." Sanji hinted, taking the bait. The blonde smiled when he saw the cat's ears flatten on his green head, and his face go red. Sanji loved to see Zoro like that; it made him so much more desirable.

Shaking his head, Zoro leaned away from Sanji. He grabbed the toothbrush Sanji handed to him, taking it, he started washing his mouth.

Sanji was fixing his tie, when Zoro exited the bathroom, and headed for the bed again. "No, no, no." Quickly, Sanji threw Zoro's shirt, which hit him in the face. "Get dressed so we can all eat together."

"But you have to prepare it." Zoro protested, pulling the shirt from his face. Seeing Sanji with a raised eyebrow, Zoro rolled his eyes. Sanji could prepare something delicious in less than ten minutes if he really wanted to.

Taking his pants, which were carelessly thrown on the floor the night before, Zoro glared at Sanji as he started to get dressed. Sanji kept an eye on Zoro; he wanted to check if what he was feeling and seeing was right.

Sanji watched as Zoro struggled with his pants, before he was able to properly put them on and zip it. The blonde wanted to comment on it, but held his tongue. If Zoro's pants were getting tight, surely the Marimo would tell him. Sanji tilted his head slightly to the side; there was something he didn't notice until Zoro turned on his side so he could pick up his shirt which was on the bed.

Zoro looked… pregnant? The way Zoro's lower belly was starting to curve made Zoro look like he was growing a baby. For some reason that idea made a smile cross Sanji's lips. He knew it was impossible, but the Marimo almost looked cute like that. Don't get him wrong, he loved the Marimo's hot strong body, but Zoro looked adorable like this.

"Do you need a bigger size?"

Zoro's eyes snapped towards Sanji. Glancing down at his trousers, Zoro shook his. "No, it's fine." He forgot Sanji was there. He was so used to the blonde being in the kitchen by the time he woke.

Finishing his tie, Sanji stood next to Zoro, waiting for him to slip on his boots. "Ready?" He asked when the cat finished lacing the second boot. Zoro took Sanji's outstretched hand, standing up as he did so.

"What are you cooking today?"

"How does pancakes sound? I know you sometimes feel queasy with scented foods like fish. So pancake?"

"I can eat anything right now." Zoro placed a hand over his stomach. "I'm hungry." Zoro smiled when Sanji stopped, turning to face him and pressed his lips onto his. Sanji forcefully opened Zoro's mouth, his tongue exploring the familiar taste of Zoro's mouth. Zoro was the first to pull back, but Sanji was the first to speak.

"You feel full now?"

"More than full. Now that my Sanji meter has reached max, I need food for my stomach meter."

Sanji laughed as he shoved Zoro playfully. "Marimo." Hearing Zoro hum in response, Sanji continued, as he grabbed Zoro's hand as they made their way downstairs. "I really love you."

"Morning you two." Nami greeted as the two exited from her room, Luffy trailing behind while rubbing sleep from his eyes, and having a bump on his head, most likely Nami's doing. "Get some food into Luffy before he passes out."

"Morning Nami-Swaaaan~" Sanji sang, a smile on his face. Nami smiled at the two before grabbing Luffy's ears and pulling him with her when she noticed he was returning to bed. "Oh, no you don't."

"Take a seat Nami-san~" Sanji said as he twirled. Nami smiled as she took her seat, Luffy whines as he too sat down.

"I see Zoro is eating breakfast with us again."

"You're so observant Nami-san! Yes, I had to force him out of bed."

When Zoro sat at the dining table, his response was to bite the inside of his mouth, as the pants tighten around his waist. It didn't bother him when he was standing, but now that he was sitting his snug pants were pretty tight around his sensitive stomach. He wanted so badly to unbutton them.

Zoro shifted uneasily in his chair, leaning back to relieve the aching pressure on his abdomen.

/

"Law, what time did you go to sleep last night?" Kid asked worriedly, seeing as Law was sleeping, arms crossed over his work desk. The red head still didn't know why Law had insisted for the paper work to be brought to their rooms. Law spent the entire day researching, and when he thought he had the veterinarian attention, he would enter their room, arms full of paper, bringing work to bed.

He had woken up in the middle of the night, and saw Law working. He called him to bed, but the vet didn't want to. Law seemed like he finally found something useful, but he was starting to think this was getting in the way of their relationship. The best he could do was to take Law away from here. Maybe in a three week vacation.

Kid shook Law gently. "Hey…" Seeing the other man's eyes flutter open, Kid kissed his lips before coaxing him to the shower. "Law you need to take it easy. If you get sick, who would take care of these morons?"

Law smiled weakly, he was just so tired. The vet wrapped his arms around Kid, as the redhead started to strip Law of his shirt, revealing the tan skin and black tattoo hidden underneath. "You don't have to worry, I found out what's going on three days ago, I'm just reinforcing the information."

The redhead halted on Law's last button, "You know what's wrong with the cat?" Seeing his lover nod, he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm only telling you because we are together. If you were anyone else, my lips would have been sealed." Kid nodded reassuringly. "I didn't know this was possible, but something in Zoro's genetics, which I can tell you, but you probably won't understand, allowed Zoro's body to do something I have never seen before." Law smiled, he was a little excited. He loved science, research, and discovering new things, and Zoro was all that put together. "Zoro is…"

/

Kid couldn't keep his gaze away from Zoro, who was talking with Franky. If what Law told him was true, then that means... Kid bit his bottom lip, his eyes going to Zoro's stomach, but to his disappointment it was hidden by the table.

Brook, who was playing his guitar again, finally settled down when Sanji twirled towards the small group waiting for their food. Franky could feel his mouth water, just like Luffy's as the blonde placed the endless plates of mountains of pancakes. It was just too much not to salivate for it. Nami was already holding Luffy by the back of his collar, her other hand on her chin as her eyes studied the newspaper.

Zoro didn't know why Perona and Bonney both insisted to eat with them for breakfast. The experiments had their own kitchen where they could do what they wanted for breakfast. He also didn't understand why Bonney and Perona didn't leave already and go back with Mihawk. After all, Bonney was moody because of that, and Perona already told him what they wanted to tell him. So why were they still here?

The moment the plates were placed, the group dug in. Even though Nami would get upset with Luffy when it came to food, she would still slip him a few of her food. Sanji always said he could give Luffy more, but Nami liked to feed Luffy.

To Zoro's utter confusion, each time he looked away from his plate, and would look back at it, he would find more food on it. If it wasn't eggs, it was bacon, or pancake. His eyes went to Perona, raising an eyebrow.

Perona had a smile on her face, her ears flicking with excitement. She leaned over the table, pulling Zoro's ear so she could whisper to him.

"The baby has to eat too, you know."

The cat rolled his eyes. "I'm still not that hungry. So stop filling my plate."

"But-"

"No but!" Zoro hissed under his breath, his tone sounding loud, but keeping his voice low in volume.

"Don't be rude!" Perona huffed, puffing out her cheeks. "Auntie has to make sure baby is getting enough food. Right little one." She said, her eyes now on Zoro's stomach.

"Enough already, Perona." Zoro was starting to feel awkward talking to the horse about this. It was still hard to believe this was even happening. He thought this was all a lie, even though Perona had told him it wasn't. But the morning sickness and his suffocating pants were making him believe that there was another human being growing inside him.

Perona sneered. "So not cute."

"It's not like you're that cute to begin with."

Feeling now highly offended, she turned her gaze away. Even when Brook asked her if she was ok, she didn't respond. Zoro rolled his eyes again, as his attention went back to Sanji. When his gaze did return to his plate, he saw an extra pancake there. He couldn't hold the smirk that worked its way to his face.

Aunt Perona and daddy Sanji.

/

One week later Zoro found himself in front of the full size mirror again, his shirt tucked under his chin as his eyes studied his expanding waistline. His pants were snug before, now they wouldn't button if he didn't jump around the room like some stupid rabbit, and suck in his stomach. Sanji had gotten up early and left to make breakfast, leaving the cat to sleep some extra minutes.

Zoro wiggled his thumb into the hem of his pants, where the fabric was pressed tightly on his sensitive belly, and pulled it down so it could relieve him of the pressure. He frowned. He could already see his belly was starting to stretch, and it would soon, (if not already) be easily noticeable by Sanji. Sucking in his gut barely made a difference anymore.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Zoro asked, rubbing his belly gently. His belly had been itching him for some time now, but he couldn't scratch it. He remembered too clearly when he dug his nails into his flesh, it didn't help at all. If anything, it made the itching worse, cause on top of the itching was a furious burning sensation, in which the only way he could have cured it was by wetting a cloth with cold water and placing it on his protesting side. He learned not to do that again.

Feeling as if someone was watching, Zoro eyes snapped to the window, the source of his discomfort. The window was open, as the curtains fluttered in because of the wind. Making his way to the window, Zoro leaned outside and watched both sides. A chilly wind at that moment blew. Deciding to close the window, the cat turned and left the room ready to eat something to stop his starvation.

/

Nami and Luffy were both in bed, the ginger hair girl lying on her stomach, kicking her legs as she looked over the newspaper Chopper had brought her, or more tried to chew before she took it from his little paws. Luffy was on his back, using Nami's back as a pillow.

"Moving in together was the best thing we did."

The ginger hair girl smiled, turning slightly to watch Luffy. "I didn't want to rush things. But when you asked me if you could a week ago, I didn't see why not to." Nami looked at the time. "I'm surprised you're still here, since Sanji has to be almost finished with breakfast." Nami asked, watching her wristwatch, and noticing it was about time for Sanji to finish cooking.

She couldn't hold the smile that took her face when Luffy bolted upright, his eyes shaped like meat. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jumping out of bed, Luffy grabbed Nami's hand. "Let's go before everyone eats all the food!"

"I doubt anyone but you will eat all the food there." Not being able to fight anymore against Luffy, Nami followed him out.

/

The cat was the last to reach breakfast again. "Hey Marimo, I'm surprised I didn't have to get you this time."

"Was hungry." Was his simple answer.

Sanji smiled. "Glad you have your appetite back." The blonde pinched Zoro's cheek playfully, earning a scowl from him. "You want to…" Sanji raised an eyebrow suggestively. "We haven't in a long time?"

That comment made Zoro shift in his seat. He knew Sanji was starting to get antsy; he didn't want the blonde to touch him. Then the chef would find out.

Finally deciding to answer, he shook his head slowly. "No…" Seeing Sanji look at him confused and almost hurt, made Zoro bite his bottom lip.

Sanji glanced to his side, his eyes going on Luffy who was shouting something about Law needing to loosen up, but he couldn't hear it clearly as his mind was thinking. He was starting to run low on his Zoro's drive. Zoro hasn't done anything to him in such a long time. Only giving him an occasional peck on the lips. And even that was becoming scarce.

As the food finished and the group was full, each started to make their leave, only a few staying behind, too into the conversation to leave. A sound of a chair scraping against wood brought Sanji's attention back to Zoro. "Marimo?"

"I think I'm gonna take a nap."

"But you just woke up. Why don't you help me clean the kitchen instead?"

Zoro yawned, "I'm tired."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "When are you never?"

"What did you say? Do you have a problem with that?" He didn't know why he felt angry at the blonde for saying such a stupid comment.

The blonde stood up fast, making the talking in the dining room come to a halt. "You heard me!" Sanji was getting upset. Zoro had been acting strange, and he has been trying his best to help the Marimo feel better, but he knew the cat knew something, and wasn't telling him! "I'm tired of trying, and I feel like you aren't trying yourself. I'm putting my part, while you do nothing!"

The blonde took a step closer to Zoro, Perona and Bonney both getting out of their chairs, a glare aimed at Sanji, but the threat went unnoticed, as Sanji attention was only on the cat. Law stood when he saw both pink hair girls stand, he knew they wouldn't allow Sanji to hit Zoro, especially with Zoro's current state, and the reason they were still around. It had to be to protect the cat as he passed through this.

"Sorry if I needed some time for myself! Not everyone wants you **all** day with them. You're always so needed!"

Sanji made a face at that. "Me? Needy?! What the hell Marimo!" I'm not the one who needed to be fuc"- Zoro cut the blonde.

"Shut the hell up! I didn't ask for this!"

"You didn't ask for what?!"

The cat bit his tongue, a sound emitting from inside his throat. He didn't mean to say that. "It doesn't matter!" Zoro murmured, "You wouldn't understand."

"If you would only tell me!"

Zoro shook his head before he stormed out, heading back to his room. Sanji still had his mouth open, his words hanging on his tongue.

"Marimo!" Sanji was about to march after him, but someone held his hand. Glaring back, Sanji saw it was Law. "Let go of me."

Law shook his head. "Leave him alone. If you ask me, you two are fighting because of a stupid reason, which I'm sure you can't even name. Why are you fighting?"

"Because…" Sanji's mouth snapped shut. He was fighting because Zoro wouldn't spend time with him anymore, because Zoro had become so distant…. Right? "I know why…" Sanji huffed, as he shrugged Laws hand off him so he could pick up the dishes and clean them. And maybe start on an early lunch.

It was afternoon when Zoro made an appearance by Nami's room. He normally didn't go to her, she was a witch in his opinion, but she wasn't that bad. He could count on her when she was really needed.

Nami was in her bathroom, cleaning when the cat tapped her shoulder. "Nami?" Jumping in surprise, and closing her eyes, she threw her hand back on reflex, slapping the cloth across Zoro's face.

"EEEKKK! Pervert, get away!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Zoro roared back. The cat watched as the scared girl opened one eye first as she brought down her hands. "Zoro! What do you mean what the hell is wrong with me!? You're not supposed to be here. And less in my bathroom without knocking! What if I were taking a shower!"

Zoro gave her a stupid look, an eyebrow raised. Nami's mouth was open, "I swear you and your animal way of thinking! Are you one of those people who don't care about gender, or are you that stupid?" She sighed, while rubbing her face. Highly conscious that she was still in the bathroom with Zoro, she turned him to face the door, and pushed him out.

"So what do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms, and tapping her foot.

The cat fidgeted from one foot to the other, feeling a little uncomfortable. Nami squinted her eyes when Zoro showed her his hand, a smile taking over her lips. "What did you do to your nails?"

"They hurt me when I scratch, so bit them!" Zoro defended. "But now they just look horrible, and…" Just going to Nami was bothersome; asking for help was another thing on its own. And asking help from Nami no less.

"You need my help to fix them?" Nami finished for him."

Zoro didn't answer her, and Nami wasn't going to force him to. She still felt guilty about their past relationship, more prominent, what she said to him about his relationship with Sanji-kun. "Take a seat."

Doing as Nami ordered, Zoro sat on one of the chairs. Nami disappeared into the bathroom, before reemerging with a small kit on her hands. Without uttering a word, she took Zoro's left hand first. Shaking her head, she looked at Zoro, "Next time just come to me."

A noise close to a grunt was the response Nami received, satisfied she started. She couldn't help but notice, as reach time she clipped the cat's nails, Zoro would flinch slightly, pulling his hand and thin finger with a small jolt away from her. Each time this happens, she would reach for his hand again and continue to clip.

Curiosity got the better of her by the time she was half way throughout the cat's nails. "Why didn't you ask Sanji-kun to fix your nails? I'm sure you would have been more comfortable with him." She noticed the moment she said the blonde's name, Zoro's tail began to twitch slightly.

Zoro shook his head before he answered her. "I don't want to see him right now."

"Is it because of what happened this morning, during breakfast?"

Zoro averted his eyes, feeling as Nami's hold on his hand loosen. Nami pulled Zoro's chin gently, making sure he was looking at her, knowing he couldn't see thought his left scarred eye. Though the scar made Zoro seem scarier, the lighter shade of green which was there because of the scar made him look like he had two different shades of green.

"Zoro whatever is bothering you; you should be able to talk to Sanji. Tell him what is bothering you." Nami went back to his nails, now picking up her nail filer. "Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared."

"Then why don't you tell him."

"Because… It's not only me who could suffer. I'm not going to be selfish and hurt others for my actions."

Nami didn't know what to say. She glanced back at Zoro. "Everything is going to be alright." She smiled. "Talk to Sanji tomorrow. At least don't stay mad at each other." She was saying this because she was able to witness the love they have for each other.

She remembered the first time she saw Zoro as a giant; he was protecting them of Kuma's deadly beam. But one thing, which was noticed by anyone who was there, was Zoro's green eyes were solely on Sanji. Zoro was protecting Sanji, fighting for Sanji, and living for Sanji.

And Sanji... The one who would do anything Zoro asked for. She's seen the blonde slave himself over the cat when he was both in a coma like state and recovering. They love each other. Fighting over something so stupid and not talking was unacceptable. She would let the rest of this day pass, but by tomorrow, they should make amends.

"I'll talk to everyone to go breakfast late, so you can talk to him in private." Looking at the work she had done, and feeling highly satisfied, she allowed Zoro to leave.

/

Sanji was eating alone. Apparently the fight the day before had put everyone on edge. He made something light, a cheese sandwich and coffee. He slept in his own bed. He knew he shouldn't have, but he was just so upset. When Zoro decides he wants to spend time with him, then let the Marimo come, because he was not doing it anymore.

"Chopper." Sanji watched as the small dog brought in the newspaper like every other day. "Give it here Chopper." The small dog didn't listen, as it lay under the table and start to bite on it. The chef contemplated leaving the dog have it, but knowing Nami also read it, Sanji went on all four and took the paper from Chopper's small paws, as he slipped one of the terriers' toys, to Chopper delight.

Sitting up, Sanji placed the paper down. "That dog sometimes." Sanji was about to stand up, but something caught his attention. "What… the?" Picking up the paper Sanji couldn't believe what he was seeing. Printed on the front page was Zoro. The cat was facing their mirror, exposing his stomach, which looked fairly extended in Sanji's opinion. But what really had the blonde's hand trembling was what he was reading.

The letters were big and bold-: There was a circle, printed in yellow on Zoro's belly, letters written: _**Eating too much or baby bump. I think the latter**_**. **_As the header._

At that moment Zoro strolled into the kitchen, rubbing his head. Sanji's blue eyes snapped towards Zoro, his mouth in a thin line. "Zoro?"

Sanji dropped the paper on the floor as he stepped closer to the cat. "Zoro?" He repeated, his voice sounding unsure.

"Yeah Sanji? You called me twice, what do you want?" Zoro stepped back when he noticed the blonde was walking towards him as if he were in a trance or something. "Sanji?" Zoro was now the one calling the others name.

"Don't move." Sanji stopped right in front of Zoro. "Marimo… don't move." Slowly Sanji's hand went to Zoro's shirt; he saw when Zoro's body tense, but he couldn't stop, not now. Slowly Sanji start too pulled on Zoro's large shirt.

His eyes went to Zoro's unbutton trousers, where his extended stomach was preventing him from fully buttoning them. Sanji's eyes snapped to Zoro's green eyes. "Zoro, is this...? Are you… preg"- Sanji didn't have to finish his sentence, as he saw Zoro nod slowly, his glance averted.

The next thing Sanji knew he was falling onto the floor, his world becoming dark. The last thing he saw was Zoro over him with a worried expression, calling his name. _This just couldn't be true, could it?_

/

Sanji's blue eye snapped open. He bolted upright, his eyes going to his surroundings. He saw Law, who seemed to have been started by his wake, but Sanji didn't care, not when he didn't see Zoro in the room. The only thought passing through his mind was _Where is he?_

Apparently getting up too quickly, Sanji felt his world favor the right, as Law grabbed his arm to steady him. "Sanji, lay back down."

To confuse, Sanji voiced the first thing that was on his mind since he woke. "Where's Zoro, I need to see him…" Sanji's hand slowly went to his open mouth when he remembered Zoro's middle, where their child was growing. The blonde's head whipped to the side so he could look at Law. "Did you know Zoro was pr-"Sanji shook his head as if he were asking the wrong question. "Is Zoro…?" He just couldn't say it. It just couldn't be real. _Did he dream that?_

Law nodded, only holding onto Sanji's arm tighter when the blonde tried to pull his arm away, his mouth turned into a deep frown. "What are you planning to do? Don't play games, because he already thinks you don't want the embryo developing inside him. With your reaction, I would come to the same conclusion. So if you're only going to fuck up things, tell me now.

Sanji eye could not have been any bigger. A protest escaped Sanji's lips. "Where is he?" That was one thought that wouldn't leave him. His body and mind needed to see Zoro, hear him, and touch him.

"I sent him to wash up, he looked so tense, and I thought a cold shower would help him." Law finally released his hold.

It didn't take long for Sanji to reach their bathroom, where he could hear the water running on the other side. He didn't care to knock, it's not like Zoro did it anyway, no matter how many times he argued for him to.

Sanji stood by the open door, his hand still holding it open, his breathing deep and huffed from the lost of oxygen from when he ran from the infirmary to their room. Zoro was there standing under the sprayer, his eyes on Sanji because of the blonde's loud entry. Zoro didn't say anything, as he waited for Sanji to speak.

His blue eyes went from Zoro's stoic expression to his wet chest, to then his stomach, where the undeniable baby bump was. Not caring that he looked like a crazy man, and that he has yet to say something, Sanji started making his way towards Zoro.

The blonde didn't care that his suit would get wet, as he reached Zoro's side, and slowly dropped to his knees, his arms wrapping around Zoro's waist, now being able to see the bump clearly. "Sanji?" He could hear Zoro calling him, but his mind was still trying to understand what was happening, what he was seeing.

Zoro was on tense muscles, watching as the blonde's hair slowly got more and more wet. "Cook?" To Zoro's confusion, he felt as Sanji's arms tighten and he buried his face onto his stomach. The pressure hurt a little, but not enough to make Zoro pull away from the other man's arms.

A smile spread across Sanji's lips, feeling the baby bump pressed against his face. Sanji finally looked at Zoro, a smile still on his lips. Zoro was pregnant, and was going to give him a baby.

"I'm going to be a father."

A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. Bad me! T-T


	9. Chapter 9

Koneko

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker Law/kid

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

A/N:Thank you for your Fav. Follows and Reviews!

Sanji and Zoro were both seated in Law's mini infirmary, holding each other's hand, Sanji's hand over Zoro's. One was silent, while the other looked and sounded pretty upset about not being told about Zoro's pregnancy. His anger being directed towards Law instead of Zoro, who should probably be the one answering the blonde's questions.

He didn't look impressed when he asked why he wasn't told, and had to find out through the media, (which only made Sanji add Foxy's name to his punishment list) because it was that reporter who got the scoop on Zoro's pregnant stomach. Which now that he thought about it, he should be grateful or else he would have found out a little later, cause no way in hell was Zoro going to hide his pregnancy until the end. He would have to be stupid or blind to not notice Zoro's growing belly.

"I found out not too long ago myself. I confronted Zoro about it" Laws glance went to Zoro, then back to Sanji, only pausing for a second to see Zoro's reaction. The cat had a stoic expression, his gaze on something on the vet's desk. "And he said not to tell anyone. I respected his decision and decided to look up more information about this." Law finished, noticing that Zoro wasn't reacting to what he was informing Sanji about.

"So how far along is he?" Sanji asked, still his question aimed at Law.

Law's glance went to Zoro again. "I don't know. He wouldn't let me check him." His eyes returned to Sanji, his voice now sounding light. "You know how he gets when you're not next to him for his checkups. I ordered some stuff to help see what's going on in there." The vet said, pointing at Zoro's middle. Law smirked when Zoro shifted in his seat. "Should be arriving in two days. Think you can wait that long?"

"I don't know. I can try." Sanji said, a small laugh escaping his lips. "This just seems so… unreal." Sanji's blue eyes went to Zoro. "But it's ok, because we love each other." Sanji squeezed Zoro's hand tightly. "We'll always be together." Sanji smiled, even though Zoro was not responding to his hold. If anything, it was like Zoro didn't want to be there.

/

"Zoro, you ok?"

They reached back to their rooms in silence. Law told them, after they have a look inside Zoro, they were going to get into business, as in the Marimo's new diet, exercise and vitamins for the baby to grow and develop big and strong. But first they had to wait for the ultrasound to reach. For now Zoro was to rest, since he didn't know how far along Zoro was at the moment.

Sanji felt excited, but Zoro didn't look like he was sharing the same feeling. If anything, he looked the complete opposite.

Back in the shower, Zoro barely said a word even after he released his hold on his midsection. He just turned off the shower, and got dressed. He still didn't say much when they returned to Law's office. Even though Zoro couldn't answer any of the questions he had, which neither can Law until the Ultrasound arrived, he still seemed so distant and quiet.

Zoro sat by the bed, almost looking depressed, his tail lying lifeless on the bed, as Sanji also sat next to him. A worried expression on Sanji's face. Placing his hand on Zoro's cheek, he voiced his concern. "Marimo you ok? You didn't say anything back in the infirmary and you're still not saying anything now…"

To Sanji's confusion and added worry, Zoro only lowered his head more, his hands gripping the sheets, tearing them slightly with his nails. His voice sounded low, but loud enough so Sanji could hear it.

"I thought I would never regret anything I do… but today, I… I should have told you." Zoro finally looked at Sanji. The blonde was surprised to see the guilt behind those beautiful green eyes. "I was so stupid to think you would just abound me-"Zoro stopped abruptly, his hand going over his stomach as he closed his eyes tightly and creased his eyebrows. "That you would leave **us**…"

Sanji wanted to tell the Marimo it was alright, that he wasn't mad, but Zoro wouldn't let him speak. "Marimo, it's ok. It must have been hard-" "Would you shut up and listen!?" Zoro interrupted. "I screwed up, ok cook? I should have told you. I was a coward, and I'm ashamed of that. I doubted your love for me… and I didn't trust you enough. And now it pains me. Enough to feel like it's haunting me."

"Are you finished now?" Sanji asked after a few minutes of silence. Seeing Zoro nod, Sanji smiled. "Zoro, you don't understand do you? I would be mad at you if I could be. But you…" Sanji placed his hand on Zoro's shoulder. "Our baby" Sanji felt a tear slide down his face. "Has made me so happy, that I'm crying and I don't even know why."

Wrapping his hands around Zoro, Sanji brought the cat closer to him, his chin resting on Zoro's head, as one of his hand rubbed Zoro's back. "But next time, I will kick your ass, baby or not." Sanji smile grew when he felt the other man in his arm chuckle. "Deal?"

"Yeah cook, deal." Zoro shifted out of Sanji's arms. "Cook, can you not tell anyone. Not yet at least?"

"They're gonna have to know sooner or later. I mean, it's not like you can hide it forever. Plus the sooner they find out, I think the better. I'm sure everyone will be happy to know there will be a baby. Especially Luffy" Sanji added. Knowing the cat really liked the raven hair boy. Maybe mentioning the boy's name might motivate Zoro.

Zoro shrugged. "I guess Luffy can know."

"But you're nervous." He noticed. His eyes going to Zoro's now twitching tail.

The cat denied it by shaking his head. "Marimo, I know when you're nervous because of your tail. It twitches just slightly at the very tip." Sanji laughed when he saw the cat glare at his own tail. Only halting in his laughter when Zoro's glare was now aimed at him. "Sorry… sorry." Sanji said between breaths, his hands in front of him. He knew Zoro wouldn't hurt him, but he wouldn't push it.

"So do you want to tell him?"

"After the "thing" Law wants to do."

"The Ultrasound?" Sanji offered, since Zoro referred it as a thing.

"Yeah, that. They'll only ask questions we won't be able to answer."

"True. Alright then, we'll tell them after." Sanji leaned over and grabbed Zoro's tail which was still moving. "Don't be nervous." Placing his thumb at the tip, Sanji gently started to rub it, the effect making Zoro want to pull his tail away.

A small smile crossed Zoro's lips, as the cat tried to pull his tail free from Sanji's smooth fingers. "Sanji stop that." Seeing Sanji raise an eyebrow, Zoro first bit his lip before continuing, almost breathlessly. "It feels weird, stop it."

"Marimo…?" Sanji questioned, his eyes analyzing the cat. "Is this tickling you?" The smile on Sanji lips only grew when he saw the cat's eyes widen slightly. Sanji pulled on Zoro's tail hard enough to make Zoro's bottom and legs follow, now Zoro lying on his back. "Cook?"

Without releasing Zoro's tail, Sanji crawled over Zoro. "Weakness numbers three." Bringing Zoro tail with his hand, Sanji rubbed it gently across his chin, a smile still on his lips as the fur there tickled him.

"May I ask?" Zoro bit his bottom lip again, his back pressing deeper into the mattress behind him when he felt Sanji move his thumb against his tail again. "What the other two weaknesses you claim are?" He was curious to know what the other two were, cause last time he checked, it was one, behind his ears.

"Your ears." Sanji purred, biting the earring while pulling them with his teeth, to then let them drop where they belonged as they hit each other with an audible chime "Of course your tail, which I just found out, and lastly… your worst weakness." Sanji leaned down, giving his neck to Zoro when he noticed the cat reach for him. His speech momentarily halted when Zoro's soft lips passed his pale neck, almost ghosting over his flesh.

Sanji closed his eyes, his body wanting Zoro more and more. "And your worst weakness is…" Sanji leaned into Zoro's ears, his lips brushing it.

/

Like how Law ordered, Sanji **tried** to make Zoro rest, but that proved more a task than what he expected, since the cat escaped to run outside with Luffy whenever he either got the chance or Luffy asked to play. The hyper active straw hat boy wasn't making it better, as he would bait Zoro to go outside with him, even though the blonde told him to leave Zoro alone for this week.

Those two days were harder than he thought. Zoro wouldn't listen to him, his logic being: if it's their kid, it will be strong, and they will be fine (- also that Sanji was a chef, not a doctor so he didn't have to listen.)

That's why when Law finally called them to go into the infirmary, Sanji couldn't be happier, for two reasons, he was going to see and hear their baby for the first time and Law will be the one telling Zoro what to do from here on out.

Sanji stepped into the infirmary, following Zoro's footsteps, taking a seat next to Zoro, as Law hocked up a machine. Finally finished with whatever he was doing (Sanji didn't know), Law turned to face the two. "If I can get this working, we will know how far along Zoro is and we can hear the baby's heart." Law pointed to the bed. "Zoro if you don't mind taking off your shirt and lying down."

The blonde's eyes went to Zoro when he failed to move to where Law ordered. The cat's ears were flat on his head, and his tail twitching, his green eyes on the machine. "Marimo…" Shaking his head Zoro looked at Sanji, a frown on his lips.

"What is that?" Zoro asked Sanji, his nose slightly twitching as if trying to sniff the object in front of them.

It didn't occur to Sanji that Zoro would feel on edge with the Ultrasound. Now that he thought about it, each time Zoro was introduced to something new, he would approach it cautiously. Like when Zoro first got his scratching post, and when he gave him his coat for Christmas, the cat acted as if it were going to blow up in his face like some kind of bomb.

In a comforting way, Sanji placed his hand on Zoro's, his hand rubbing the skin there. "Marimo it's ok. That machine will allow us to hear the baby's heart beat." Glancing at Law, Sanji suggested for Zoro to inspect the machine for himself.

Agreeing to it, Law allowed Zoro to check it before proceeding. Zoro stood and started to look at the machine, his ears flat as his eyes looked over the device.

"Has he always been like this?" Law asked, standing with his arms crossed over his lab coat, now positioned next to Sanji, who has yet to stand.

"When it's something he doesn't recognize, then yeah. Once he tests it, he'll cooperate, because if he doesn't," Sanji rubbed his face. "I don't know what I will do. He hasn't had mood swings and I already feel stressed; I'm dreading when that time comes." Law's laughter brought his attention from an expecting Zoro, to the vet. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," He said between the hand he had over his mouth, "I was just thinking how this will all unwrap, you now? I mean, you two having a child, this is going to be crazy. With what's going on around us, this will surely cause a violent quake. " Law's expression turned almost darker. "How that organization will react to the news of an experiment reproducing and with a human no less."

Sanji nodded slowly. It's not like he hadn't thought about this, about actually raising another human being in a place as corrupted as theirs. In all truth, until he sees and hears his baby heartbeat, there will still be a small doubt. Maybe the pregnancy was a lie to cover the fact Zoro was gaining weight, or that Zoro was sick. He knew it was stupid to think that, but it just didn't feel real…

The sound of a bed springs creak brought Sanji's attention to the bed, where Zoro was laying down. "I think he's ready." Law commented as he made his way towards Zoro.

As Law prepared the gel to place over Zoro's stomach, the cat glanced at Sanji. "Cook." Seeing he had the blonde's attention, Zoro motion for Sanji to get closer.

Swallowing slowly, Sanji stood and went by Zoro's side, taking his hand into his own when the cat outstretched it. "Are you nervous?" Sanji asked.

"I'll be lying if I said I wasn't… but I'm not scared."

Sanji nodded slowly, his grip tightening. His glance went towards Law, the vet taking some of the gel and placing it over Zoro's tan exposed stomach. Zoro flinched, his muscles jumping because of the cold contact with the gel. Law didn't say anything as he applied more.

"We're gonna take a look inside you. With this ultrasound you will be able to see you're your baby and hear its heartbeat." Law explained slowly. " You two ready?" He asked, seeing them both look so nervous.

Zoro's green eyes were on Sanji, clearly wanting him to answer. Shifting on his feet Sanji nodded quickly, but reassuringly. "Yeah, I think we are."

"Ok." Taking the transducer on his hand, Law pressed it slowly onto Zoro's belly. "Over here." Law instructed, drawing Zoro's attention to the screen when he saw the cat's attention elsewhere. "Let's see what we have here…"

With his other hand, Zoro grabbed onto Sanji's sleeve, pulling the blonde closer to him. "What the hell I'm I supposed to be seeing?" Sanji's eyes never left the screen even when the cat pulled him down. He didn't understand either, all he could really see was statics and smudges.

"I don't… know."

It took a few more seconds before Law stopped moving the transducer "Ah, here we go." It was faint, but it was there.

"Is that?" Sanji asked, his eyes huge as he straightened, pulling himself free from Zoro's hold. Without taking his eyes off the screen, Sanji pushed Zoro back down when the cat tried to sit up. "Don't move Marimo." Sanji could feel Zoro's rapid heart-beat under his hand. Law was also instructing Zoro to stay still and to lie back down.

"You heard it too…" His eyes went to Zoro, the question almost hanging in the air.

Zoro was slightly shaken. "Was that…?"

A smile crossed Sanji's lips, as he bit the hand that was over it, his breath almost leaving his lungs. "That's our baby's heartbeat." Sanji smiled down at Zoro, "That's our baby's heartbeat!" His smile growing.

Zoro couldn't say anything as the blonde pressed his lips onto his. The green hair experiment didn't fight Sanji off him, as he closed his eyes, hearing as the blonde repeated _thank you_. Their lips almost touching when Sanji pulled back. Sanji quieted when Law once again moved the transducer over the baby, its heart beat once again heard.

Law stayed quiet, looking at the screen, his eyes squinting as he tried to understand what he was seeing. "Why does the uterus look bigger than it should be?" He whispered to himself. "Only if…" A smile crossed his lips. "Congratulation, Sanji and Zoro. It looks to me like you're having twins."

Sanji's mouth was open. "Twi- twins? As in two babies?"

"Two babies?" Zoro voiced after Sanji, his eyes on the screen, turning his head to try and see what Law was seeing. "Are you sure?"

"From what I can see, yes, twins." Law glanced at Sanji. "Are you ok? You look as white as a ghost."

Sanji's blue eyes went to Zoro. "Marimo, can we handle two?" Sanji frowned when Zoro shrugged, "Marimo?" Sanji asked again, his voice sounding serious.

"Cook, its two of us, and we both have two hands. I just don't see the problem." His voice sounding nonchalant.

Sanji just stared at Zoro for a few more seconds, before he sighed, "You're right. Two is fine…"

"Um… " Law lifted one of his fingers, as he moved the transducer lower on Zoro stomach, resulting in the cat to make a face of discomfort. His lower belly was sensitive the pass few days, it was really getting annoying.

"Yeah Law?" Sanji asked, his eyebrows creased because of the weird expression on Law's face. "Law, what's wrong?" He asked again when the vet failed to answer his question.

"I had to double check… Zoro's not having twins." Sanji's face lit up for a second. "He's having three: triplets."

A cold chill ran down Sanji's blood. Three? How were they going to protect and raise three at the same time? Sanji glanced at Zoro, who didn't look the least moved by this new information, his expression as neutral as always.

How… how could he just accept that they were having three babies? Didn't he know the responsibility? That there's another human being who would depend on them, to feed, love and overall protect them. Though, having three at the same time was nerve racking already, just thinking there are people out there ready to kill them whenever they get the chance.

"Cook, it's ok." Sanji's eyes snapped to Zoro.

"Zoro, this is three lives we are talking about." Even though Zoro answered with no fear in his voice, the blonde didn't miss the way Zoro's grip tighten in his hand when he heard they were having three babies. Zoro did know it was going to be hard raising three of them at the same time.

Sanji found himself fidgeting more when Zoro just shrugged for an answer. "Marimo! The babies will need protection and I don't know if we…" Sanji stopped abruptly. "If **I** will be able to keep them safe."

That was the root of his fear. Zoro will protect their children with his life if he has to. But what about me?... How will I protect my children from those who want to harm them? Because the number didn't matter, because he would love them, all three of them… but how was he going to defend three if he could not even prevent Zoro, their father, from getting hurt? He was weak, and powerless.

Sanji's hand lightly touched Zoro's chest, where the large scar was engraved. His eyes slowly went to the leg brace that was now a permanent accessory for the cat. He couldn't do anything to help Zoro.

He couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't protect him. He almost lost Zoro that day. The way Zoro looked all limp, lifeless, the way his chest was sliced. Where Law thought he wouldn't be saved because Zoro's insides… And now he had three more lives to protect? How was he going to do it?

He doesn't want to say he lost it all… if that day comes… he will break inside.

"Cook." Sanji's eyes snapped to Zoro. Sanji felt like his green eyes were almost reading him from the soul out. Only Zoro could have that gaze, which could stop his breath for a second." I don't need a superhero. All I need is for you to be here, to love us and care for us. Be the person I can share the heavy load with."

Zoro guided Sanji's hand over the upper part of his stomach, because Law still had the transducer on his lower abdomen. "They need someone to always be there for them. I know you won't leave them. Because if you have to jump into the depths of an abyss to save just one of them, I know you would. If you have to give your last breath to them, you would."

The cat pressed Sanji's palm firmer onto his stomach. "Lettuce, Onion and Tomato just need someone that will love them when the world keeps getting colder."

Law's eyes went to Zoro when the cat addressed the three babies as food. A smirked worked its way to his lips, as his eyes snapped towards Sanji. This was amusing to say the least.

"Lettuce, onion and tomato?" Sanji's eyes went to Zoro's middle, his lips slightly parted. "Lettuce onion and tomato." Sanji stated this time, a laugh wanting to make its self known. "Lettuce and onion… that sounds incomplete… And Lettuce onion, tomatoes and pickles sound like one too many. Plus, you don't like pickles."

Zoro knew him well. Knowing Sanji felt comfortable with food, Zoro was trying to help Sanji feel better, and more confident. And it worked. He can't believe it worked.

"Law?" Hearing Law hum in response, Sanji smiled more to himself than to anyone else in the room. "Can I have a little alone time with my family?" Seeing Law nod, Sanji stopped him before the vet started to make his leave. "Before you leave, how far along is Zoro?"

The vet glanced at the screen before turning to face the blonde and Zoro. "7 to 8 weeks." Nodding once again, Law made his leave. Before exiting, Law informed them to meet him so he can give them information about Zoro's current state and what would have to be done for a smooth and uncomplicated pregnancy.

"I was scared. But now… I can't think of it not being three." Sanji passed his fingers, causing the three earrings to hit each other. "They're gonna be our little babies. Lettuce, onion and tomato." Sanji leaned down as he wrapped his arms around Zoro. "If we are going through with this, please don't leave me alone. If something happens to you and the babies… I don't know what I will do."

"Not even death can take my life once these three are inside me. Your never gonna be alone cook." Sanji felt an overwhelming feeling wash over him; it wasn't until he was crying that he knew what that feeling was. He was relieved.

"Move over."Sanji commanded, wiping the stray tears from his eyes.

Zoro regarded him with a questioning glance before he made room for the blonde to lay down as well. The blonde sat down before easing himself down next to Zoro, using the cat's arm as a pillow. Zoro felt so warm next to him the effect making Sanji want to curl up and sleep. Fighting the urge, the chef shuffled slightly so he can look at Zoro. The cat wasn't looking at him, his head facing the ceiling above them.

"I can't wait to meet them. Our three little babies. Though, it will take some time before I am able to."

"Before you know it you'll be seeing them. Time passes fast, almost like a blink of an eye if you're not paying attention. Because eventually tomorrow will become our yesterday." Zoro's eyes went to Sanji's one blue eye. "Don't rush things cook."

"You're right. Before we know it, they would have grown up and be ready to leave us.- What's on your mind?" Sanji asked when he saw Zoro furrow his eyebrows.

"No, they're not gonna leave."

The blonde cook turned on his elbow so he can have a better view of Zoro's face. "They won't stay with us forever. Eventually they will have to move on and make their lives." A smile crossed Sanji's lips when he saw Zoro shake his head.

"Let's just hope we don't get a girl." Sanji could already imagine Zoro not wanting anyone to even look at her. "Marimo… lets leave that to when the time comes. It's like you said, lets not rush things and enjoy what we have now." Sanji placed his hand on Zoro chest, drawing light circles with his finger, "Our Lettuce, Onion and Tomato."

A chuckle escaped Zoro's lips, making Sanji's attention go from Zoro's strong chest, to his gentle but captivating eyes. "Don't call them that." Sanji frowned.

"But you're the one who named them." He argued, propping himself higher on his elbow.

Zoro turned on his side, wrapping a hand around Sanji's waist so the blonde wouldn't fall off the bed. "So you can feel more at ease." Seeing Sanji pout cutely, Zoro threw back his head and laughed. "Sanji, are you seriously gonna call our kids after a sandwich?"

"I found it cute…" Sanji said with a small pout still on his lips. "Will Marimo let me call them that until they are born?"

_What have I done_? "Come on Sanji, we can think of something better."

"Marimo, please…"

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes."

"Noooo"

"Yeeess"

Sanji pouted even more, making sure to do his puppy eyes. Seeing Zoro scratch his head as if thinking over his response, Sanji added a small "Please… Daddy Marimo?"

He was trying his best not to smile because that seemed to the do trick, as the cat was now looking and rubbing his stomach with a warm, but small smirk on his lips. "Fine, you win."

"I love you!" Sanji said joyfully, wrapping his arm around Zoro, as the other man tried to push Sanji off him. Leaning just slightly off, Sanji's hand went on top of Zoro's, the one that was still on his midsection. "You hear that Lettuce, Onion and tomato? Daddy won."

/

Nami poked her head into the infirmary. She couldn't hold the smile that took her lips when she saw the blonde with the transducer pressed against a sleeping Zoro's stomach. Sanji looked at the screen with a light expression on his face. He looked happy, its' been a long time since she has seen him this way.

She couldn't hear what Sanji was saying because the blonde was facing the screen, only occasionally glance at Zoro's middle, but seeing Zoro asleep, she knew who he was talking to.

"If I were Zoro, I would have gotten impatient." Nami waved when Sanji glanced back at her, a smile still on her lips as she leaned her weight off the door.

"Nami-swan?" Sanji pulled the device from Zoro's belly. "I… it's not… Zoro is…"

"Don't worry, I know. Law told me where you were. I know about Zoro." She finished, now standing behind Sanji. "Triplets?"

"He told you?" Sanji was a little surprised. He thought Law wouldn't say anything.

"Not exactly. Two days ago I asked Zoro and he told me. I had a feeling, the morning sickness and Zoro looking-" She puffed her cheek. "So swollen… or bloated." She added as an afterthought. "Plus, he kind of asked me about you wanting a baby, that's what gave it away."

Placing her hand behind her back pocket, Nami pulled out a paper. "And this." She handed it to Sanji. "I connected all the information and came to the conclusion Zoro was pregnant. The triplet thing, that's something I asked Law and he told me since I knew."

Sanji was starting to feel like he was the only one who didn't know. Seeming to read his mind, she spoke up. As the blonde's eyes went to the newspaper which had Zoro on it. The same picture he saw.

"It's only, Law, Kid and I who knows."

"Kid?" Sanji placed his hands over his face, ruffling the hair which was there... _Great, the one person he didn't want to tell. Kid was a jerk when he was ready._ But maybe he might not say anything because it's Zoro. And Kid and Zoro have a silent neutrality towards each other. "Doesn't matter. We are having three little babies." Nami stood next to Sanji, her hand going over the hand with the transducer.

"May I?"

The blonde looked at the screen one last time. "Yeah." Taking the device Nami gently glided it over Zoro's stomach, focusing more on the baby bump.

Nami bit her bottom lip. "Sanji?" She sighed before she continued. "What will happen when Zoro gets big and round? How is he going to protect us?" Her eyes went to Sanji. "I might sound selfish, but just knowing Zoro is strong and wouldn't hurt us, I feel safer." A small laugh escaped her lips. "I feel like he will protect us even if it cost his life. And I feel spoiled having that feeling… but what will happen… when he can't protect himself?"

He knew Nami wasn't suggesting it, but he needed to know. "Then, it would be better for Zoro not to continue with this?"

Those words seemed to slap Nami, as she turned her gaze away from Sanji. "I don't know. I really don't. With what's going on with those people killing the experiments as if they were nothing. I just don't want to see any of you hurt or killed."

Sanji knew what Nami was feeling. Useless. That could probably define it. But it was more than that. He felt like a burden to Zoro. Now that Zoro can't waste energy worrying about others, because he had three other lives depending on him. Zoro wouldn't be living only for himself but for another three, and he felt like he would only get in the way.

"If we all stick together… we should be able to keep Zoro safe." Even thought he was saying that, he didn't fully believe it. Nami seemed to sense Sanji's doubt because she looked down and bit her bottom lip.

"So what are you doing here?" Sanji asked, trying to change the subject. He felt drained just talking about it, and Nami most likely feeling the same.

Nami shrugged, letter her posture slouch just slightly "Came to check on you since we didn't see you for lunch." She said with a small smile, her eyes now on the screen. _Three? How are they going to manage three?_

Almost instantly, Sanji jumped out of his chair making Nami step back in slight surprise, and scowl at him right after. "What time is it? I have to cook!" Nami rolled her eyes.

"Slow down. I cooked something, so don't worry. I just can't believe Zoro is putting up with so many hours laying here with you."

"Maybe that's why he fell asleep." Sanji whispered. "Do you have left over" He asked now addressing the ginger hair girl. Shaking her head, Sanji knew he should have known better. With Luffy, everything called food goes.

"Zoro hasn't eaten anything. Plus, we have to see Law."

"Eat something; I'm sure Law would be thrilled to know you got distracted because of some cute babies."

Before Sanji could wake Zoro, Nami voiced a question. "When are you planning on telling the other?"

"When the Marimo's ready I guess."

"Hey" Luffy greeted, poking his head into the infirmary. His big eyes went from Nami to Sanji and then Zoro, only for his head to tilt to the side in confusion. "What's that on Zoro's belly?" He pointed with his finger.

"That? That's nothing." Sanji said quickly, Nami nodding as well. They watched as the raven hair boy thought over the blonde's reply, his eyes going from Nami and Sanji then the screen. A bright smile took over his lips. "I know what you're doing. "

Both Nami and Sanji stiffen. "You do?"

Sanji didn't mind telling Luffy or anyone, but he wanted to announce it with Zoro.

"You're looking for that missing fish from yesterday."

Both Nami and Sanji sweat dropped; leave it to Luffy to conclude that.

"Shishishi." Luffy placed his hand on his hat, "Sorry, but it wasn't Zoro who ate it, it was me. You want to take a look inside and see?" Luffy lifted his shirt.

Sanji glanced at Nami before his one blue eye went back to Luffy. "No, I believe you…" His eyebrow creased. "Wait, YOU ate it?"

"That shouldn't have been new." Nami pointed out, her hand crossing over her chest, the transducer now loosely on her grip.

"Luffy get out of here before I kick your ass again."

The raven hair boy eyes widen, he turned to leave, only stopping for a second. "OH, Law said to meet him now. And he made it clear, just you." Sanji found it weird Law only wanted him.

Sanji's eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah, I'll be there in a second." He responded while rubbing his head.

Stepping back, Nami placed down the transducer before she turned it off. "Let Zoro sleep or get something into him?"

"Let him eat something. He shouldn't be that long without eating."

Nami smiled at Sanji. "OK, go ahead, I'll get him up and fed." Nodding Sanji left the two alone.

**A/N: I thought single won, but nope. Triplets! Thank you for making your choice! Now that we know its triplets, on to question two! Gender!**

**A) Three Boys**

**B) Three Girls**

**C) 2 Boys 1 girl**

**D) 2 Girls 1 boy**

**As long as this is up, you may vote. When the voting is closed, I will edit the chapter and remove the Questions. So don't be scared to vote ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

Koneko

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker Law/kid

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

**A/N: Ok, so this is more of an informative chapter. Short I know, but informative lol. Hope you enjoy.**

When Sanji enters Law's office, Sanji is scared, or more terrified of what might be in stored for him. He didn't miss the way Law watched Zoro, more specifically Zoro's expanding middle, and he was dreading what Law wanted to talk about, and Zoro not being with him only added to his anxiety.

_Why would Law not want to talk to both of us, but only me?_

Finally mustering the courage, and because he had to, Sanji stepped into Law's office, his eyes never leaving the vet as the raven hair man continued to scan over some old documents, which Sanji could only guess were Roronoa's files on the Marimo. After all, if it weren't for those files and documents Law wouldn't have been able to help Zoro recover from the fight against Kuma.

Sanji felt a shiver run down his spine. Just thinking about that day would provoke involuntary emotions to want to surface, and keeping them under control would become a battle with himself.

"You called."His voice sounded small in the office, which was saying a lot considering Law's office was no bigger than a small shed.

"Take a seat, Sanji-ya." Law instructed, his eyes never leaving the documents.

Doing as Law commanded, Sanji sat on the chair provided. The blonde couldn't stop his foot from bouncing, waiting the few seconds for Law to stack the papers in a neat pile. It didn't take long for Law to start talking, and like Sanji predicted the information Law was about to lay on him was not going to be pretty, and from what Sanji could see by the way the vet moved in his chair, he didn't want to tell him either.

"Zoro's pregnancy isn't…" The vet furrowed his eyebrows." normal." Law said awkwardly as he shook his head, as if trying to word the words right. Zoro wasn't normal, so that wouldn't have made much sense. Seeming to finally get his thoughts together, Law sighed, "I mean, it's not normal, but it was bound to happen."

Sanji raised a curly eyebrow, his mouth in a thin line as he tried to understand what Law was getting to. Without having to encourage Law to carry on, the raven hair vet spoke up. "Since Zoro was feeling the side effects of first trimester pregnancy, I started to investigate deeper into Roronoa's document on Zoro, and with the help of Brook and Franky, what I suspected was true."

"That Zoro could get pregnant?" Sanji asked a little confused, because Law was starting to lose him even though the raven hair man just started explaining.

Shaking his head, Law sighed again. "No, not that. There is more to this than Zoro just being able to bear a child… something that I don't know if it's a good thing or bad." Law leaned back on his chair, the chair protesting noisily because of the vet's change of position. His dark eyes left Sanji, so they can now rest on the document on his hand. "It's what Roronoa was planning to do with Zoro from the start, of course, when the cat reached the age he is now."

Sanji didn't understand what Law was trying to tell him. Or at least his mind was running faster than the information Law was trying to get by him. Swallowing slowly, Sanji waited, quietly and patiently to hear what Law wanted to tell him.

"Zoro is only doing what he was made to do… Zoro was not made to fight; he was made to reproduce his kind…"

Slamming his hands on the desk Sanji swore he heard himself deny Law, but he wasn't sure since it felt so surreal. "What… what do you mean?" He inquired, he just hoped what he was starting to suspect was not true.

A knot was starting to form on his chest. He needed to calm down, after all it wasn't Law's fault, this was all his uncle's fault, and whether he liked it or not he had some fault since he was related to him.

He sits down again when Law's attention goes back to the document on his hand, but the blonde couldn't stop his limbs from shaking. He didn't know why, but he felt so angry with himself. "Calm down Sanji… I'll try to explain so you can understand." The blonde heard Law reassure.

Finally getting his emotions to subside, Sanji nodded for Law to continue. He needed to know what he was getting both Zoro and himself into.

"From my understanding, Roronoa had a tough time trying to get a volunteer to use their unborn child as a test subject, until he finally found a…" Law coughed into his hand. "Mentally Ill pregnant mother." Sanji bit his bottom lip. He always wanted to know what kind of mother would have let someone experiment on their child, and now hearing this, Sanji didn't know what else to think about his uncle. The more he found out, the more he didn't like his uncle, which it's not like he liked the man to begin with, this just made it worse.

"She was already pregnant, feeding her the Devil Fruit the embryo inside her fed off it successfully, which from my understanding was by pure luck. The strain the Devil fruit was putting on the mother was killing her slowly… and not to mention her advance pregnancy was agonizing to say the least. However, Roronoa already had a plan that he wanted to reproduce using the baby, which was growing inside her, since this was the only human to successfully ingest the Devil Fruit without dying… but there was a problem. Roronoa wanted to reproduce experiments without risking more children and hurting more mothers, the problem was the baby inside the mother-"

This time it's Sanji who speaks. "was male." Sanji's blue eye snapped towards Law when he saw his prediction to be true when the vet nodded.

"So Roronoa had to do something so when the baby was born, it would be able to reproduce." Law chuckled. "I don't know how he did it, but with the Devil fruit he added some other content, and that content allowed Zoro, a male, to be able to carry a child." Looking defeated Law explained that he didn't know what it was that Roronoa added.

Sanji stayed quiet for a long time, letting what Law just said sink in. "So… Roronoa wanted to make more of the experiments, but why didn't he do it like Doflamingo? Use Zoro's blood? It would have worked, wouldn't it?"

"Because he wanted them to be better… _pure_, you can almost say. Doflamingo's creations are different than Zoro. I still don't know how, but there has to be a reason why he didn't want to do it like Doflamingo." Law closed his eyes. "One thing I do know is, even though Zoro was made to fight, his role wouldn't have been that. His role would have been to reproduce, and his children would have been trained to fight. He wouldn't have been able to use any other experiment _but_ Zoro for this."

"So wait, you mean to tell me the only experiment that can reproduce is…" Sanji didn't have to finish because Law was already nodding. "Why?" He found himself asking.

"Like I told you, the Devil fruit kills… Those who took Zoro's blood with the Devil Fruit in it, they can't' reproduce because when the Devil Fruit enters their body it kills certain parts of the body, some being the reproductive ones. I don't think Doflamingo knew Zoro could reproduce or else the story would have been much different."

"The Marimo's different…?" Sanji question, but it was more of a statement. "Zoro was the only one born as an experiment… everyone else was made into one using Zoro's blood. Roronoa's plan was not use humans, but force Zoro to reproduce for his sick twist ide-"Sanji cut himself off, placing his hand over his mouth.

"If Zoro has our babies… It would be…." Sanji was shaking as the pieces finally started to fall into place. This is what his uncle wanted to use Zoro for. He didn't know, but still… Zoro is pregnant, Roronoa got what he wanted. "Shit… what life did I save you from, Zoro?" Sanji whispered. Tears starting to form in his blue eyes as he tried to wipe them before they had the chance to spill.

"It's not your fault Sanji." The blonde heard the vet reassure, the doctors hand reaching over and squeezing his. "You didn't know. If you did, I'm sure you would have asked Zoro-ya if he wanted to do this… the question is, what are you going to do? Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know… I don't want to be like my uncle… I don't want to use Zoro the same way he did." Sanji changed his glance when he saw Law regarding him with a pitted expression. "So all this time, Zoro was going to be used as some kind of tool for my uncles doing!"

Even when Sanji's voice got louder, Law didn't say anything, because he could only imagine how Sanji felt. Sanji believed he could take care of Zoro, not like his uncle did, but give Zoro a home and love him. Now knowing that Roronoa's intention from the start was for Zoro to reproduce, Sanji must be feeling dirty.

_Sanji didn't want to be like his uncle. The man he didn't want to resemble. _

The sound of Law clearing his throat brought Sanji back to him. Sanji shook his head slowly, "Please don't tell me there's more?" The blonde gritted his teeth when Law nodded again.

Law closed the document and placed it on the table, his eyes never leaving Sanji. "You need to keep a very close eye on Zoro's expanding middle." Seeing Sanji's confused stare Law continued. "There is no record of how his pregnancy progresses, since Zoro never got the chance to get pregnant under Roronoa's care… I will be here, don't worry." He added when he noticed Sanji's worried stare. "You would have an easier access on watching him than me…"

"It's important Sanji, because Zoro could suffer the same fate as his mother."

Sanji felt like he couldn't breathe… suffer the same fate? His babies, Lettuce, Onion and Tomato can kill Zoro… the blonde shook his head. "No… please… how… Why do you say this?" He couldn't believe this.

"Zoro's very being runs on Devil fruit, meaning those babies are also gonna be feeding off it. If anything, without the Devil Fruit your babies wouldn't be able to grow and develop inside Zoro. Meaning, the probability of them tearing Zoro apart is likely."

Seated on the chair, unmoving, his hands still trembling, Sanji couldn't find the air to breathe. "Law this can't be right."

"I could be wrong. I have no data to back this up with since Roronoa never reached so far. If anything the babies might even take longer to form because they need the Devil fruit to be able to form. I don't know. And that's the problem. That's the reason it's very, _extremely_ important-." Law emphasizes, -"that you watch Zoro's expanding belly closely, cause if you don't you might lose him."

Sanji was already nodded numbly.

"If the pregnancy does not progress faster than normal, then I think our best approach would be to wait until Zoro has contractions, that way we are 100 percent sure we are not delivering them too early. Cause if we do go with a normal pregnancy and they are not ready, then we might lose the babies."

"Just keep a close eye on him, please." Sanji didn't response, or more he couldn't. _He was just lying with his Marimo a few minutes ago, talking about their babies, and how happy they both were. And now, this- that Zoro could die, or his babies. How the hell was he going to live knowing one of them could die? And not only that, but what Roronoa wanted he was making it true._

"Sanji… you going to be ok." Law's voice sounded distant to his ears. "I needed to tell you. It's up to you if you want to tell Zoro."

The blonde brushed the hair, which was over his eyes, only for it to fall back into place. "No, thank you for telling me." Sanji shook his head. "I don't know if to tell him. I haven't even told him about his mother… this… I don't know if I can."

Sanji stood up from his chair. "Is that all?"

"Yeah. Just remember, like every pregnancy, Zoro has to have the right diet, and exercise. Tomorrow I will be looking for the pills to help Zoro have a smooth pregnancy and work out a good diet." Sanji nodded before he slowly left the office. He couldn't think straight. He didn't notice how ten minutes could feel like agonizing hours.

It wasn't until he reached the kitchen and bumped into Nami that he noticed where he was. "Sanji-kun, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost, you look so hollow." Nami placed her hand on Sanji's cheek, clearly worried. The lack of Sanji's noodle dance was starting to worry her.

Sanji closed his eyes. "Thanks' Nami… but I'm fine" Sanji smiles, feeling it was fake, having no doubt Nami could see that as well.

The lack of "Swan" told her something was really wrong. Whatever was bothering Sanji must have been something big.

"Where's the Marimo?"

"Oh, I think I saw him in the living room with Luffy. He wasn't too hungry, so I made him something light." Seeing Sanji glance at her with a worried expression, Nami explained that Zoro was probably still going through morning sickness, and eating late probably only make it worse. That seemed to ease the blonde chef.

Without saying anything, Sanji smiled politely as he excused himself from Nami. The sound of the television caught his attention the moment he entered the living room. Luffy was playing a race car game seated on the living room floor, and from the looks of it Zoro was laying on the couch, his feet propped on the arm rest.

Before Zoro could notice Sanji, the blonde pushed Zoro's feet off the arm rest. "What have I told you about placing your feet on the couch, Nami-swan so generously bought for our use? Don't roll your eyes." Sanji scold, his arms crossed in front of him.

"If she bought it and it's in the living room, then it's for everyone's use." The cat huffed in response, setting his feet back on the arm rest and crossing them. Zoro raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips, clearly a challenge for Sanji.

To Zoro's amusement, Sanji didn't hit his feet off the couch like he expected, but instead Sanji gently placed one knee on the couch, the other over Zoro as if straddling him. One of the blonde's hands next to the pillow Zoro was using to lay his head on, and the other on his chest as the blonde linger over him.

Soft hands traced the cat's strong chest, as the blonde's finger tips gently mapped out every muscle on Zoro's tan body. Sanji's hands traveled up, Zoro responding by gently caressing Sanji with his own body. Gently, so he wouldn't jostle Zoro more than he wanted, Sanji laid on Zoro's body.

"Hmmm, you're so warm." Sanji turned his head, laying it on Zoro's chest, his ears picking up the cat's strong but steady heart beat underneath the scarred chest, his eyes on the game Luffy was playing, while one of his hands was intertwined with Zoro's. By the way Zoro's body and breathing started to slow; Sanji could tell Zoro was about ready to fall asleep. One of the things he loved was sleeping on Zoro, the cat's deep breathing and moving chest would rock him to sleep.

"What-cha playing Luffy?"

Apparently not knowing Sanji was behind him; Luffy glanced back quickly, then a smile grew on his face when he saw it was the cook. "Mario Carts. You want to play?" Luffy asked, already looking for the next controller.

Sanji smiled, but denied. He was too comfortable to get up now. Zoro was almost at that stage of sleep where his breathing would become deep and his chest would lull him to sleep.

"Shishishi." Luffy turned around to face the television again. "I like to see you two together, it's…" Luffy tapped his chin. "Cute." Luffy glance back a smile on his face when he saw Sanji's red face. "Shishishi!"

"Don't mind Luffy." Sanji heard Zoro murmur, his voice sounding drowsy. Sanji smiled as he cuddled closer to Zoro.

"Sanji you should be careful, you might squish the babies, especially since you look like you're tuning into a puddle on Zoro."

The blonde's eyes snapped open again. Using his hands Sanji pulled himself up, resembling a pushup, "You told Luffy." He asked Zoro, his eyes studying Zoro's relaxed face.

Cracking open his good eyes Zoro peered at Sanji. "Yeah."

For a few seconds Sanji didn't say anything. "So the only ones who don't know is Brook and Franky."

A yawn escaped the cat before he was able to answer Sanji. "They know too. They suspected it since they knew I could get pregnant." Seeming to remember something, Zoro shuffled until he was on his elbows, pushing Sanji back some more, Zoro pulled his shirt up. "Cook-"

Sanji glanced down. "Oh…" Sanji chuckled as he looked back at Zoro. "You need bigger pants?"

"You think?" Zoro flinched when Sanji smacked his head. Rubbing his head, the cat watched as Sanji shimmied off him.

"I'll buy you some tomorrow."

"Don't buy him too much, he'll outgrow does pretty fast too." Nami voiced, making herself known, as she entered the living room, and stopped by the couch, crossing her arms on the back rest, as she looked down at Zoro, who was now frowning at her, his ears down. "Didn't you have to alter his pants to fit his thin waist?" Nami asked, her dark eyes now on Sanji.

It took a second, but it seemed to come back to him. "You're right Nami-swan! You're so smart!"

"Ok, tomorrow buy him bigger pants. Me and Zoro will look through his old clothes and see which ones he wants me to loosen so they can fit him." Taking the rubber band that was around her wrist, Nami slipped it through the pants button-hole, looped it before stretching it to reach the button and fastened it, useing the rubber band so it could hold the cat's pants up. Zoro flinched, but Nami ignored him, murmuring something close to 'stop being a baby.'

"That should work until tomorrow." Nami smiled at both boys as she turned to leave. "If you didn't have such a thin waist we wouldn't have this problem so early,-oh and bloating can be an ass."

The moment she was out of earshot, Zoro chuckled. "She's really cheap. Trying to save money where she can." Zoro commented, looking at Nami's handy work.

"Nami-swan is so smart!" Sanji swooned, ignoring Zoro's comment.

/

Law had left early in the morning to look for the pills for Zoro. Brook and Franky were by the experiment cabin, which was hidden in the forest for their safety. Sanji and Luffy were standing by the doorway, as Zoro and Nami waved them off. Sanji promised Luffy that he would drop him by Usopp's apartment so they could play some video game.

"Ok, since they are gone, come on let's go see what we can do with your old clothes." Nami ushered Zoro towards his room, pushing him with both her hands until they reached.

It wasn't long until they were surrounded by piles of clothes. "What about these?" Zoro handed her some jeans. Nami took it and held it up, pulling the waist of the pant as she studied them. "Nope, these won't last long on you."

"Ugh" Zoro flopped back. "I'm tired. I didn't know this was going to take so damn long."

"Sorry for trying to make good use of what you have. What is the sense to alter pants you would outgrow in less than a week?" Nami shook her head when the cat only waved his hand dismissively before letting it drop to his side.

Nami held up another pair, her eyes analyzing the waist as she stretched it. "I think these can work."

"Whoopee." Zoro said sarcastically. "That's two out of how many?" Nami rolled her eyes.

"Five… you know I should charge you for this. Not only am I doing the finding, but I'm also altering these." Nami bundles the fabric and threw it at Zoro hitting him in the face. She smiled when Zoro flailed his arms and legs in surprise, his green tail puffed.

Zoro sat up, pulling the pants from his face forcefully. "Shit, woman! What's your pro-"

The way Zoro abruptly stopped, his ears lowered and his pupil changing from their normal round to a slit caused a shiver to run down Nami's spine. "Zoro!" Nami screamed when she saw the cat bear his fangs, and with his claws out, jump towards her.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. T-T. I'll try to update the next chapter soon, since this one was shorter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Koneko

Pairing: Sanzo UssopKaya Franky/Brooks Ace/Smoker Law/kid

Disclaimer: All one piece characters belong to Oda

Italic: Character Personal thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

The way Zoro abruptly stopped, his ears lowered and his pupil changing from their normal round to a slit caused a shiver to run down Nami's spine. "Zoro!" Nami screamed when she saw the cat bear his fangs, and with his claws out, jumped towards her.

Nami reeled back, but Zoro was quicker as he grabbed the ginger hair girl by her shirt collar and forcefully pushed her onto her back, slamming her small frame on the floor. Nami's eyes widen when she saw something, almost a shadow pass over both of them, and whatever it was caused the wall behind them to shatter, causing an explosion of dust, forcing her to hide her face in the cat's collar-bone.

"Zoro?" She whispered, her eyes still closed tight.

Her eyes snapped back open when she heard heavy footsteps slowly moving towards them. Her eyes only widen more when she saw who it was. "Mihawk?" Zoro's growl brought her attention back to the person who saved her life. The green hair teen slowly released his hold on Nami, rising slowly, his green eyes on the dog which was calmly walking into the room.

"What the fuck?" Zoro growled, his teeth clenched together, clearly angry. "Were you trying to kill Nami?!"

Shifting onto her side, Nami's glance went to the wall, only for her eyes to widen in disbelieve. The wall was gone, as if Mihawk somehow, from far away slashed it into pieces. "Zoro." She whispered, her hand holding onto the cat's forearm. She was scared, but being close to Zoro made her feel safer.

The first thing Nami's analyzing eyes caught on Mihawk was his eyes, they looked different. They were the same gold, but there was something sinister behind them, which were starting to unnerve her to the bones. Not only that, but the way the experiment moved, almost swaying on his feet made it even more worry some. The next thing she noticed was the black collar on the dog's neck; she remembered seeing it on TV. She found it odd Mihawk would be wearing something like that. He was leading the experiment, why would he be wearing a collar as if he belonged to someone.

"Nami stay back." Zoro ordered, pushing the ginger hair girl behind him as he stood, his tail swaying back and forth and his ears lowered. "Mihawk, what the hell?" He questioned again.

Zoro watched as Mihawk stepped through the door, both his hand to his side, his claws ready for another attack, his tail lifeless. The moment Mihawk sneered; the dog was already by Zoro, claws drawn, ready to attack. If it wasn't for his fast reflex Zoro was sure he would have gotten hit. Sidestepping, Zoro was able to dodge the dog's first attack, claws missing his face just by centimeters.

Without missing a step, Mihawk balanced on one foot, using his other foot, he swung to kick the cat. Taken by surprise, all Zoro could do was block. Zoro raised both his hands to protect his head, where Mihawk was aiming, the impact hitting Zoro on the forearm. Zoro grunted as he felt Mihawk's powerful kick overpowering him, and not being able to stay on his feet the cat felt his body leave the floor, as he flew back.

"Zoro!" Nami was surprised to see one kick from Mihawk actually send the cat soaring across the room. She flinched when Zoro hit the wall with a painful _thud_ and slid to the floor.

The cat wiped the blood that dripped down his jaw with the back of his hand, his eyes on Mihawk. "I don't know what your problem is, but if you want to fight, BRING IT!" Zoro charged a Mihawk, as the dog prepared for another attack as he brought both his fist up.

Nami watched as Zoro reached the dogs side, his nails drawn. It was almost too fast for her eyes to catch every movement, but she could tell, none of the two were landing a solid hit on the other. Each time Zoro would attack Mihawk would dodged, and the same could be said for Zoro.

As if in pure luck, Zoro ducked one of the raven hair man's punches and almost in slow motion Nami saw when Zoro brought back his hands and landed a punch on Mihawk's face.

Mihawk staggered back, his hand slowly going over the bruise on his face. A smile formed on his lips, blood sliding down his chin and nose. Nami gulped, feeling a sweat run down her temple. Mihawk didn't look fazed by Zoro, and looking at Zoro, Nami could already see his labored breathing.

"Zoro's in no condition to fight…"

Once he had his bearing, the dog charged at Zoro. The cat dodged by spinning to his left, but that proved to be the wrong choice, because the dog was able to grab onto his long tail. Zoro fell on all four when the dog pulled him by it, his nails scraping the floor as he tried to keep his body from following his tail. That proved fruitless. With one mighty pull Zoro's claws slid off the floor, his hands flail as he tried to look for something to hold onto.

"Raaaah!" With an animalistic roar, the dog pulled Zoro's body easily, swung him once around powerfully and released his strong hold on the cat's green tail, sending Zoro through the air.

Zoro landed head first onto Sanji's nightstand, knocking it to the floor with him, along with its contents. He felt dazed for a second, as his world favored the right side. "Shit…" Zoro shook his head, trying to get his world to steady and see one Mihawk instead of three.

Finally seeing one dog, Zoro stood up slowly, using the turned nightstand so he could stand up straight, his other hand wiping the blood that dripped over his eye.

The dog once again charged at Zoro, almost in a zig-zag pattern advancing quickly, this time with his nails drawn. Zoro steadied his breathing as he went on the tip of his toes, the moment Mihawk attacked, Zoro jumped out the way, his green eyes zooming on the dog's neck, twisting his body, his cat like body allowed him to, Zoro landed on the dog's back, his feet planted firmly on Mihawk's back, his hands circling around his pale neck.

Sharp fangs penetrated into the dog's neck, as Zoro tasted the rich red blood enter his mouth. The experiment roared, but it didn't sound because of pain, but more out of frustration. Reeling back, Mihawk slammed his back against the wall. Taking a breath, he slammed again, but harder, every slam harder than the last.

Nami watched, her hands trembling as Zoro's features twisted in pain, but refused to loosen his hold on the dog's neck. She could hear as Zoro's fangs crunched Mihawk's neck; as if he were trying to chew right through him.

In one last desperate attempt to loosen the cat, Mihawk stepped farther from the wall, and letting his body drop to the floor, he landed as heavily as he could onto his back. This provoked the desired effect, the cat hissed in pain, as he opened his mouth, his eyes going white as the pain ran through his body. His immediate reaction was to hold his back as he let out a silent scream.

Mihawk stood up, leaving Zoro on the floor as he curled up in pain. Mihawk's dark eyes studied the cat closely, and Nami believed the dog had actually regained its senses, but by the way he moved his claws in a circular manner told her otherwise.

And what was more unnerving was the way the experiment's claws seem to light up, almost a golden. Her eyes momentary landed on the wall which was shattered into tiny pieces and here heart sank…

"Don't tell me…" Nami whispered.

The only conclusion she would get to is: the reason the dog couldn't abuse that power was because it took too much energy form him. So he had to make such that attack counted if he was going to use it.

Pushing her body slightly forward Nami closed her eyes, and screamed at the top of her lungs. "ZORO, YOU HAVE TO GET UP! MOVE!" But to her utter fear, Zoro was still on the floor, trying to turn himself on his front so he could stand, his breathing still ragged. "No…" Nami placed her hand over her mouth, tears starting to fill her chocolate eyes. "Zoro… please get up."

_**Sanji**__- if Zoro dies… if Zoro's hurt… _

"PLEASE STOP!" Her tears flying as she screamed at the top her lungs. She couldn't do anything, she wasn't strong enough.

Mihawk brought back his hand, claws still drawn. "Die." He said darkly.

Before Mihawk could bring down his hand, he felt something sharp penetrate the palm of his hand. His yellow eyes snapped to his hand, and there, on his hand was a knife, which went clean through his palm. His yellow eyes slowly went to where it came from, and his eyes landed on a redhead.

"KID!" Nami had never felt so happy to see the red-head in her life. She forgot he was still home.

Mihawk sneered, using Zoro as a stepping stone Mihawk walked towards Kid. He didn't even acknowledge Zoro even when he moaned in pain when he stepped on his shaking body, as he took the knife from his hand and threw it on the floor. Nami ran to Zoro's side. It seemed like the cat was finally getting his bearing as he huffed for air and pushed his body up, his limbs shaking uncontrollably.

Nami's eyes were on Zoro's stomach, where the cat's hand was lingering. She wanted to ask if he was ok, if he felt any pain particularly in his belly.

"Where… where is he?" Zoro gritted out.

Before Nami could answer, she flinched back as something landed next to her. Her eyes widen in fear when she saw it was Kid, the redhead bleeding from his arm, and a nasty bruise forming on his neck. "Kid!" Nami shook his shoulder, but he wouldn't move. Fear settled in her heart, quickly she turned the redhead over, and placed her ear on his chest, her eyes closed as she tried to hear a pulse.

"Is… is he…" Zoro couldn't complete a sentence before he had to cough to breathe. Seeing Nami furrow her eyebrows, he feared the worse. The sound of heavy footsteps caught his attention; Mihawk was already heading towards them again. He could hear Nami crying behind him as she gave Kid CPR, screaming for him to wake up.

Zoro stood slowly, his legs shaking underneath him; his legs wanting to throw him to the floor. He could only take one step before his knees buckled from underneath him, catching himself on one knee and hand. He glanced back once, seeing Nami crying as she pumped Kid's chest.

"Did you kill him?"

The dog didn't answer as he got closer. When he was about a yard away, he sprinted towards them, claws drawn. Zoro bared his fangs, his nails drawn, and his eyes taking a golden color. Zoro got on all four and when Mihawk was mere inches from him, Zoro lunched forward his hand circling around the dog's neck, stopping Mihawk's advance like a brick wall. He pushed the dog back, raising the raven hair man's before slamming his body onto the floor, cracking the floor by the impact.

The sound of the dog's neck being crushed could be heard. Zoro's eyes only become more golden as he slowly took the life of Mihawk. Leaning closer, Zoro's slowly opened his mouth, fangs bared as he sunk his teeth once again into the dog's flesh, fresh blood dripping down Mihawk's neck and landing on the floor like droplets.

Slowly, Mihawks body was becoming limp, but Zoro didn't let go, his jaws sinking deeper into the dog's white neck.

Instantly Zoro jolted away when he felt an electricity run thought his body. Releasing his hold, Zoro fell back as he hugged his body because of the pain he was feeling. _Was that the collar that did that? _His eyes snapped open when he heard an unfamiliar voice of a female.

"Can't have you killing my dog, now can I?"

At that moment Kid gasped for air, momentarily distracting Zoro. His once again green eyes snapped back to the person who was talking to him. The person was dressed in a cloak, only her lips uncovered, making it impossible for him to know who it was.

"What do you want?"

A smile crossed the cloaked person. "Just came to see how you are doing." Walking into the room, she passed Mihawk's body as if he were not there. She only stopped when she reached the turned over nightstand and crouched down to pick something black and long from the floor. "And to get the collar Sanji bought for you."

Zoro's eyes widen. "What collar?"

The smile on her face grew. "Yes, the collar he bought just for you." Her voice sounding light and humorous.

"Don't believe her Zoro. Sanji would never do such a thing!" Nami screamed, her eyes glaring at the woman, as she helped Kid sit up.

"I can't force you to believe me." She threw the collar, as it lands a few feet from Zoro. "But you saw it right… it must have gotten in this room somehow."

Nami didn't take her eyes off the cloaked women. "What are those collars?! There has to be something behind it. Mihawk is wearing one and he attacked us, something he wouldn't do." Nami bit her bottom lips, as she tried to piece it the information together. "Are those used as a mind control?!"

"Hahaha." Walking by Mihawk, she looked at the almost torn collar because of where the cat bit him. A frown took her lips because the collars were to be strong, maybe she underestimated the cat's powerful jaws. "Yes… and Zoro would have been with me right now if Sanji would have been man enough to place that collar **he** bought for you."

"I said stop spitting your bullshit, Sanji wouldn't do that to Zoro. Even if it wasn't a mind control, he wouldn't because he sees Zoro as his equal, not a pet."

Zoro had a frown on his lips, clearly not believing the woman, his ears flat on his head, and his green eyes only on her.

The woman laughs again. "Sanji thinks of you like his equal?! Now that's bullshit. A pet would be the highest you could ever be to Sanji." Her smile became worse. "I'm sure you will smell Sanji's scent all over it. Don't believe me? Go ahead. "

Nami stayed quiet this time as the cat picked up the black collar. The collar to Zoro felt heavy. He didn't have to bring it close to his nose, Sanji's sent was evident.

The collar fell out of his hand, landing on the floor. Zoro couldn't hear anything, not even Nami's question. Everything was mute, his eyes going from Nami shouting, Kids worried expression, the woman's smug grin and the stoic Mihawk.

_Sanji wouldn't… he loves me… but_

Zoro didn't have time to react when Mihawk appeared in front of him, and with his claws, it connected with his ribs. Blood flew from the wound Mihawk inflected, coating both Zoro and Mihawk. Zoro stepped back, swaying on his feet as he fell on the floor on both his knees. His green eyes went to the wound on his side, his eyes widening when he could see the bone of his ribs from the open flesh wound, blood oozing uncontrollably, even with his hand holding the wound. Mihawk brought back his hand, claws drawn, ready to lash it on Zoro.

_My babies… Lettuce, Onion, and Tomato, the names Sanji gave them… _The cat didn't react, his eyes on the wound on his side as his body trembled.

But the dog stopped in mid attack.

Nami had her mouth open, no sound coming from her parted lips, as she watched Zoro bleeding and Mihawk grit his teeth, and slowly, almost agonizingly bring down his hand. To her confusion, Mihawk did not attack Zoro.

Stepping back, the dog shook his head.

"I… can't… he's…" Mihawk gritted his teeth again, blood still running down his pale neck. "Our job is to… protect him when he's in this state… I can't do it when he's with child."

"I ordered you to kill him!" Seeing Mihawk was not moving, she gritted her teeth. Taking out a dagger she rushed by Mihawk's side, pushing him out the way. "I guess I have to do it!" She lifted her hand, a smile still on her face. "I don't have a problem killing a pregnant monster!"

Zoro closed his eyes, his shoulders sagging because he just couldn't move anymore.

"Die you fucking animal!"

"…"

Zoro wasn't sure how dying felt like, but he didn't feel anything. His eyes snapped open when he smelt the familiar smell of tobacco and fish. Slowly, as if not believing what his senses were telling him, his eyes landing on Sanji, the cook over Zoro's hunched body. The blonde's hand held the dagger from hurting his cat, blood dripping to the floor slowly.

"Sanji your hand!" Nami screamed as she watched blood start to slide down the chefs precious hands.

"Sanji!" This time it was Kid, who finally got his bearing. He was just as surprised as Nami. He knew that Sanji took great pride in caring for his hand. Seeing the blonde use them, more importantly hurt them, was shocking to say the least.

"I don't know what you were planning to do, but you are not killing Zoro!" Sanji growled.

The women under the clocked sneered, releasing the dagger. "I feel outnumbered." With another laugh, she stepped back. "Mihawk." Standing in place she waited for the dog to take her. The dog picked her up, bridle style as he dashed out the shattered wall.

Sanji turned around, only to see Zoro on the floor, a pool of blood forming underneath him. "Marimo!" Sanji kneeled down, his hand hovering over Zoro's hand, which was still on the wound. "Nami call Law NOW!" trusting Nami, Sanji's eyes went back to Zoro. His mind was far from his own hand which hurt.

"Sanji." The blonde's eyes went to Zoro's green, only for them to move down to the cat's hand, the one not clutching his bleeding side. Sanji watched as Zoro slowly moved his hand, and opened it. "Why?" When he opened his hand, Sanji was surprised to see the black collar in the Marimo's hand. Was that the reason Zoro's glance was so full of pain. "So it's… true?..."

Before Sanji could say anything, Zoro's eye roll behind his head as his body fell limp on Sanji. Not letting Zoro fall, Sanji gritted his teeth as he squeezed his body closer to his.

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar or misspelled words, tried to get this chapter out as soon possible. Hope you like! Don't forget to review. :D**


End file.
